If You Love Me, Let Me Stay
by diyaRi De
Summary: Kalau ada yang harus hancur, maka itu duniaku. Kalau suatu hari ada yang menghilang, maka itu kamu. Dan jika itu semua terjadi, biarkan aku tetap berada di sisimu.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters. Copyright: Mangaka Eyeshield 21

Original artwork of cover book is not mine. Just modified it.

DiyaRi De present : If You Love Me, Let Me Stay (If You Love Me Sequel)

.

Chapter 1

.

Hanya suara tapak kaki yang terdengar. Dengan langkah santai, sosok jenjang itu menelusuri koridor ruangan yang gelap dan hanya disinari oleh lampu di kedua ujungnya. Cahaya pintu lift di belakangnya perlahan menghilang, menyisakan suara langkah kaki yang tegas menghampiri cahaya lampu di ujung yang satunya. Dalam beberapa langkah, terdengar suara kenop pintu dibuka sembari dia membuka jaketnya dan menutup pintu itu kembali.

"Kau datang?" tanya seorang pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun di atasnya, yang sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lembaran karton besar yang menutupi hampir permukaan meja. "Aku kira kau ambil cuti."

"Bos tidak akan membiarkannya keluar dari misi ini," sahut wanita muda berambut cokelat pendek yang berdiri di seberangnya.

Laki-laki yang baru masuk tadi lalu menaruh jaketnya di sandaran kursi sembari memperhatikan bentangan karton itu. "Siapa kali ini?" tanyanya, membuat dua orang rekannya kembali ke pekerjaan mereka tadi.

" Wada Gotoki. 42 tahun. Pemilik perusahaan _Wada Group_. Informan kita bilang dia bermain saham kotor dan pernah membunuh salah satu pengacaranya tanpa ketahuan. Catatan kriminalnya bersih dan dia dikenal tegas oleh bawahannya." Wanita yang bernama Mina itu menunjuk foto pria paruh baya itu di atas meja. "Kita akan menyelidiki pria ini dan menangkapnya." tatapnya tajam kepada kedua lelaki di depannya.

"Mina, kau pergilah dan caritahu tentang pengacara yang terbunuh itu besok. Hiruma, kau selidiki saham itu, dan masuk ke sistem perusahaannya. Ingat, jangan sampai ketahuan."

"Tentu saja bodoh. Tidak perlu kau ingatkan itu terus di akhir diskusi kita," ketus Hiruma diikuti oleh senyum ledekan dari Mina. "Kau kira sudah berapa tahun kita bekerja begini, heh?" lanjutnya lalu diikuti oleh tawa dari pria di sebelahnya.

Hampir enam tahun. Hiruma sudah melakukan pekerjaan ini sejak dia berusia dua puluh. Pria di sebelahnya sendiri, Miura sudah melakoninya selama sepuluh tahun dan Mina tujuh tahun.

Inilah pekerjaan mereka. Bersama tiga orang lainnya dan satu orang kepala organisasi. Mereka adalah anjing kepolisian. Menangkap penjahat kelas kakap yang tidak terjamah oleh hukum. Menangkapnya dengan cara kotor, ilegal, dan rahasia. Jika polisi melakukan semuanya dengan prosedur, maka mereka melakukannya dengan insting dan kebebasan.

"Lalu, ini apa?" tanya Hiruma menunjuk ke karton besar itu.

"Ini denah perusahaannya kalau-kalau kita sudah membuktikan dia bersalah," jawab Mina.

"Tapi bukannya itu urusan polisi?"

Mina mengangkat pundaknya, "_Yaahh,_ itu kalau polisi bisa menangkapnya. Dia pasti punya seribu alasan dan seribu penjaga untuk melarikan diri. Saat itulah kita akan bermain-main disana." Mina memamerkan senyumnya penuh kesenangan.

Hiruma memamerkan giginya dan ikut tersenyum, "heh, lelaki tambun seperti ini, dia tidak akan bisa lari jauh," ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

.

.

"Mamori-san, kau meninggalkan kuncimu di depan pintu!"

Mamori berhenti dan lari kecilnya mendengar teriakan tetangga depan apartemennya. Mamori menoleh dan kembali berlari lagi ke depan pintu apartemennya. "Terima kasih Ida-san." Mamori tersenyum kelelahan sambil menarik kunci dari lubang pintu. Dia lalu mengangguk kepada wanita muda yang sudah membuka pintu apartemennya sendiri dan berlari kecil lagi menuju tangga apartemen.

"Hati-hati Mamori-san!" teriak Ida pelan melihat Mamori yang sudah terburu-buru.

Mamori menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Di saat seperti inilah dia menyesali kenapa dia harus memilih lantai enam di apartemen tanpa lift ini. Sepatu kets-nya memudahkan dia untuk berlari cepat menuju halte bus. Tidak setiap hari dia mengenakan sepatu ini. Khusus hari ini saja, di hari darmawisata mendaki gunung bersama TK-nya. Sudah jam delapan. Tidak biasanya Mamori telat seperti ini, apalagi dia seharusnya tidak boleh telat di hari penting seperti ini. Tapi semalam, ada tamu tidak diundang yang datang menginap. Orang itu juga langsung pergi pagi-pagi sekali tanpa membangunkannya. Orang itu bukan temannya, bukan juga keluarganya, yah, kurang lebih kekasihnya.

"Mamo-nee!" panngil Suzuna dari dalam mobil ketika Mamori tengah terburu-buru menuju halte. "Naiklah Mamo-nee. Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

Mamori tersenyum lega melihat Suzuna. "Oh Tuhan. Terima kasih Suzuna." Dia lalu memutari mobil ke kursi penumpang. Dia memasang sabuk pengaman selagi Suzuna menjalankan mobilnya lagi.

"Mau piknik Mamo-nee?" tanya Suzuna melihat barang bawaan Mamori yang berisi satu tas jinjing berisi kotak bekal, dan ransel yang dibawanya.

"Ya, TK-ku akan mendaki gunung."

"Wah, sepertinya menyenangkan," sahut Suzuna. "Oh ya, kau tahu dimana You-nii? Kemarin aku ke apartemennya tapi katanya apartemen itu sudah kosong sebulan lalu."

"Dia memang sudah tidak tinggal di situ."

"Kau tahu dimana dia tinggal sekarang?"

Mamori mengangkat bahunya, "aku tidak tahu. Tapi kalau ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, telepon dia saja."

"Ya ampun Mamo-nee... Kalau teleponnya aktif, aku tidak akan datang ke apartemennya."

"Telepon dia setiap pagi. Pasti akan tersambung."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku sering melakukannya."

"Maksudku, bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia akan menjawab pada jam segitu?"

Mamori mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum polos, "Dia sendiri yang bilang padaku. Lagian, bukan aku saja yang tahu," kilahnya. Mamori memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela. Dia hampir saja melakukannya. Dia hampir membongkar rahasia yang sudah dia simpan selama lebih dari lima tahun. Sebenarnya Mamori tidak keberatan memberitahukan Suzuna tentang hubungan mereka, tapi Hiruma melarangnya. Mamori harus bersumpah jangan sampai ada satu orang pun yang tahu tentang mereka.

"Sebenarnya, You-nii kerja apa sih Mamo-nee?"

Dia kerja di salah satu toko senjata langganannya dulu. Bukannya kau sudah tahu?"

"Tahu sih, tapi Musashi-san bilang dia jarang ada disana."

"Ya memang, tapi Musashi-san juga bilang kalau Hiruma sering ikut bosnya keluar kota mengantarkan senjata," jawabnya. "Dan Suzuna, memang apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padanya?"

"Ini soal Sena. Pelatihnya ingin sekali You-nii bergabung dengannya. Yah, sebagai penasehat klub."

Mamori diam sejenak lalu menghela napasnya. "Kau tahu itu akan sangat menyakiti perasaannya Suzuna. Dia sudah tidak mau berhubungan dengan Amefuto lagi."

"Aku tahu. Tapiー"

"Mengertilah sedikit."

"Baiklah Mamo-nee. Maaf."

.

.

"Wah, kalian yakin kalau orang ini bersalah?" tanya seseorang dengan setelan jas rapih dan satu rokok di tangannya. "Kita tahu siapa orang ini. Dan selama ini dia tidak memiliki catatan kriminal."

""Heh, justru karena itu, kita akan bekerja bodoh."

Pria itu sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan apa yang didengarnya. Dia menatap ke Miura sembari menghisap rokoknya kembali. "Oke, aku ingin kalian melakukannya dengan benar. Jangan ada jatuh korban tak bersalah. Setelah terbukti benar, sisanya biar kami yang akan mengurusnya."

"Kau berkata seperti kami pernah menembak orang tak bersalah saja," celetuk Mina.

Pria bersetelan itu hanya tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang memberikan informasi ini?"

"Istri dari pengacara yang dibunuh itu," jawab Mina menunjuk foto lain yang ada di ujung karton.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya. Dia tetanggaku dan dia menceritakan keluhan ini kepadaku,"

"Kalau begitu kalian caritahu juga tentang kesaksian wanita itu," katanya kepada Hiruma dan Miura.

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Saat suaminya meninggal, istrinya memperlihatkan kepadaku isi kotak masuk email suaminya yang mencurigakan."

Pria bersetelan itu hanya memandang diam lalu berkata. "Dia tidak tahu siapa 'kamu' bukan?"

"Oh tenang saja. Hanya keluh kesah seorang ibu rumah tangga kepadaku."

"Baiklah. Sampaikan padaku setiap perkembangannya. Bekerjalah dengan benar," katanya, tersenyum kepada mereka bertiga sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Hiruma Dia lalu keluar bersama bawahannya yang menunggu di depan pintu.

Keheningan meliputi mereka beberapa saat setelah pintu tertutup kembali. "Kenapa dia cepat sekali tahu kalau kita ada kasus?" keluh Mina.

"Aku rasa dia melihatku masuk tadi," jawab Hiruma.

"Jujur, aku benci kalau ruang bawah tanah apartemen milik bos kita ini terhubung langsung dengan gedung kepolisian," tambah Mina. "Apalagi kalau mereka sudah campur tangan."

Miura tertawa, "aku kira kebencianmu sudah hilang tentang fakta itu."

"Aku hanya tidak suka dengan si Takuma itu. Dia suka mengaturku."

"Kemana laptopku?" tanya Hiruma mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepadanya.

"Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan," sahut Miura. "Semalam kau pergi dengan laptopmu dan sekarang kau datang tanpa membawanya. Secara kau tidak pernah membawanya keluar dari sini."

Hiruma berpikir dan langsung tahu dimana dia meninggalkan laptopnya. Tentu saja, karena rencananya dia akan beristirahat selama beberapa hari sampai saat bosnya menelepon pagi-pagi buta agar dia juga ikut dalam misi ini. Dia tidak bisa menolak, apalagi bosnya menawarkan bonus besar kalau mereka berhasil meringkusnya.

Hiruma lalu keluar untuk menelepon. Tentu saja dia harus keluar, karena ruang bawah tanah dari gedung berlantai delapan ini sulit mendapat sinyal.

"Apa laptopku di apartemenmu?" tanyanya begitu dia sudah keluar dari gedung dan mencari tempat sepi untuk menelepon.

"Ya. Tadi pagi aku melihatnya di atas meja. Kau kemana langsung pergi begitu saja tadi?" jawab seorang wanita di seberang telepon.

"Bosku membutuhkan kunci toko pagi-pagi sekali. Jadi aku harus mengantarnya."

"Begitu? Aneh sekali. Seharusnya kalian membuat kunci cadangan."

"Aku ingin mengambilnya."

"Baiklah. Aku pulang jam tiga."

"Aku membutuhkannya sekarang."

"Kalau begitu datanglah ke TK-ku. Aku akan memberikan kuncinya."

"Seharusnya aku juga membuat cadangannya saja."

Wanita itu tertawa dan tanpa diketahuinya, Hiruma merasa hangat saat mendengar suara tawanya itu. "Kalau begitu buat saja."

"Baiklah jelek. Tunggu aku dan kau langsung keluar saat aku telepon," balasnya dan dia tahu wanita di seberang teleponnya akan memberenggut kalau dia memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Aku tahu. Artinya, jangan sampai aku terlihat apalagi ada orang yang melihatmu." Ya, wanita itu jelas sudah mengerti apa maksud dari merahasiakan hubungan mereka. "Jangan lama-lama. Sampai nanti."

Hiruma lalu menutup teleponnya dan segera menuju tempat parkir mobilnya.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

Catatan kecil:

Okey, bagaimana memulainya ya... Nah, saya membuat tantangan untuk diri saya sendiri dengan membuat fic ini. Sudah jelas kalau dilihat dari genre-nya ya guys. Dan saya mohon maaf kalau ada yang kecewa atau tidak suka dengan genre yang saya ambil ini. Sekali lagi, sekali-sekali saya ingin membuat cerita yang mendebarkan seperti ini XD

Untuk yang sudah menunggu sekueal "If You Love Me" ini, happy reading guys. Semoga kalian tetap setia membaca tulisanku ini.

So guys, please Read and Review ^o^ ~!

Salam: De


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

"Cepat kemari." Hiruma lalu menutup teleponnya sambil tetap berjaga-jaga melihat keadaan di sekitar. Sejauh ini dia berhasil melakukannya. Sudah empat tahun dia menjalani hubungan seperti ini. Sejak dia lulus kuliah tiga tahun lalu, sampai sekarang, tidak ada yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka.

Hiruma terus memperhatikan ke sekitarnya, terlihat dua bis besar di depan pintu gerbang TK. Dari arah sana, Hiruma melihat sosok yang tengah ditunggunya. Dia lalu menurunkan kaca mobilnya, "kenapa belum jalan?" tanyanya saat Mamori sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sepuluh menit lagi," jawab Mamori sambil memberikan kuncinya. "Aku selesai jam tiga. Akh, jam tiga dari sana. Jadi mungkin jam empat baru akan sampai. Kau tunggu saja di parkiran apartemenku."

"Keh," jawabnya singkat. Hiruma lalu menaikan jari telunjuknya dan menyuruh Mamori mendekat. Dengan cepat, dia mencium bibir Mamori lalu menyalakan mobilnya lagi. "Sampai nanti."

Mamori tersenyum lembut sambil mengamati mobil yang berjalan menjauh itu.

Hiruma mengendarai mobilnya ke apartemen Mamori. Dua puluh menit dia tempuh untuk sampai kesana. Setibanya disana, dia melewati tangga belakang seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Memang cukup sulit, tapi Hiruma sudah terbiasa melakukannya hampir empat tahun. Dia hanya berusaha agar tidak bertemu orang yang tak terduga disana.

Setelah itu, Hiruma menuju tempat kerja yang sesungguhnya, bukan tempat kerja samarannya atau tempat kerja rahasianya, yaitu tempat kerja di sebuah gudang persenjataan yang besar. Gudang senjata itu milik bos organisasinya. Selain itu juga tempay kerja samarannua, yaitu toko reparasi senjata tempat dengan Miura sebagai kepala tokonya. Walau Anak-anak organisasi sudah tahu perusahaan apa saja yang dimiliki bosnya tersebut, namun karyawan lain tidak ada yang mengenalnya, karena bos misteriusnya itu selalu menggunakan orang lain untuk menggantikannya di posisi itu dan mengendalikan perusahaan tersebut. Posisi itulah yang sedang ditempati Hiruma selama tiga tahun ini.

Setengah jam Hiruma sudah tiba disana. Walau dibilang gudang, tempat ini adalah bangunan berlantai tiga. Lantai dasar tempat transaksi, dan ya, transaksi yang legal tentu saja. Tidak boleh sembarang orang yang membeli senjata disana. Para pihak yang berwajib, para pemburu bersertifikat, dan orang-orang yang punya izin lainnya. Lantai dua inilah gudang senjata yang sebenarnya. Berbagai jenis senjata ada disana. Dan di lantai tiga, di sanalah Hiruma bekerja. Mengendalikan sistem komputer perusahaan, peng-input-an jumlah senjata, biodata lengkap pelanggan mereka, dan lain sebagainya. Tentu saja tidak ada yang menyangka. Orang menyeramkan yang tidak banyak bersuara dan biasa duduk di balik layar komputer itu, adalah kaki tangan bos sebenarnya dari perusahaan mereka, salah satu anggota anjing kepolisian yang sudah terlatih menggunakan senjata jenis apapun dan menangkap pelaku kriminal yang tidak terduga.

Dua menit Hiruma sudah sampai di ruangannya. Dengan menjinjing laptop untuk dia bekerja di 'pekerjaan rahasia'nya, Hiruma mengunci pintunya dan meletakkan laptop di atas meja. Dia membuka laptop yang ditaruh di meja sampingnya sembari menyalakan komputer di meja depannya. Setelah terkoneksi dengan internet khusus kantornya, yang sengaja dibuat oleh bosnya sendiri, Hiruma mulai meretas sistem komputer perusahaan Wada Group. Dan seperti delapan puluh persen yang sudah dia duga, tidak ada yang mencurigakan, isinya hanya tentang pergerakan keuntungan dan kerugian produk mereka, peluncuran produk baru, Dan target-target pemasaran. Produk yang mereka kembangkan berpusat pada produksi peralatan kedokteran.

"Apa benar orang ini melakukan pembunuhan?" gumam Hiruma saat melihat daftar agenda pribadi Wada Gotoki yang akan melakukan kunjungan ke berbagai panti asuhan dan pengobatan gratis untuk wilayah terpencil yang jauh dari kota.

Hiruma beralih melihat statistik penjualan produk mereka. Beberapa menit Hiruma mempelajari halaman itu dan disana juga terlihat normal. Kerugian dan keuntungan mereka ditulis dengan detail dan jelas dari mana semua dana berasal.

Hiruma lalu mengambil ponselnya, "heh, kau yakin si tambun itu heh? Tidak ada yang menarik dari komputer perusahaannya," ucapnya langsung ketika teleponnya sudah tersambung. "Bukannya itu cuma sentimen istri yang tidak terima suaminya mati begitu saja?"

"Karena itu kita akan bekerja bodoh. Untuk apa kita menyelidiki orang yang jelas bersalah? Itu bukan tugas kita. Selidiki lagi atau kau tidak akan mendapat bonus kalau nanti aku dan Miura berhasil membuktikan kalau dia bersalah."

"Sialan! Dasar kau ular."

"Jangan banyak mengeluh. Incar komputer pribadi si Gotoki itu juga. Jangan perusahaannya saja."

"Tidak usah mengajariku. Bicara saja mudah. Kau tidak pernah mendapat tugas sepertiku."

"Oh memang. Kau memang selalu melakukannya dengan mudah. Bukannya kau juga sering membanggakannya? Sudah. Aku banyak urusan."

Telepon terputus dan Hiruma menaruh dengan kasar ponselnya. Interkom ruangannya berbunyi tanda ada panggilan dari resepsionis. Hiruma lalu segera menekan tombol merah. "Ya."

"Hiruma-san, ada seseorang bernama Musashi-san ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Bawa ke ruang tunggu."

"Baik."

Hiruma kemudian mematikan interkomnya, mengembalikan sambungan internet ke setelan normal, dan menutup laptopnya. Dia menuju ke ruang tunggu di lantai dasar sambil memikirkan kenapa Musashi datang menemuinya, karena tentu dia ingat kalau memang dia punya janji dengan Musashi.

Hiruma membuka pintu ruang ber-ac itu kemudian menutupnya kembali.

"Nah, kalau saja kau mau cerita kepada anak-anak itu dimana kamu sebenarnya bekerja, aku tidak akan repot-repot seperti ini."

"Kenapa lagi, heh?" tanya Hiruma sembari duduk di sofa dan menyilangkan kakinya.

"Sena masih merasa bersalah kepadamu," ungkap Musashi langsung. Tanpa perlu dijelaskan lagi, Hiruma mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Semuanya tentang empat tahun lalu. Saat pertandingan penting melawan Enma waktu itu. Kaki Hiruma yang terluka akibat latihan di belakang lutut, menjadi sasaran empuk para lineman Enma. Kalau saja saat itu dia tidak memaksakan diri, mungkin dia masih bisa bermain sampai sekarang, bukannya mendapat perawatan setahun lebih karena cedera di kakinya.

Kalau American Football bisa membuangnya begitu saja dan melupakan namanya, namun tidak dengan organisasinya. Walau tidak bisa kemana-mana, Hiruma masih bisa bekerja dan melakukan penyelidikan dengan laptopnya. Dia diberi pekerjaan di perusahaan gudang senjata ini dan seketika itu juga dunia Hiruma bukan tentang American Football lagi. Bukan hal yang mudah, tidak ada yang mudah bagi Hiruma kalau dia harus melepaskan impiannya. Tapi semuanya mudah, asal ada seseorang yang Hiruma butuhkan tetap berada di sisinya.

"Hentikan omong kosong itu."

"Aku tahu. Makanya aku bilang, kau ceritakan saja dimana kau bekerja," katanya sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. "Bukannya berbohong kalau kau bekerja di toko reparasi senjata."

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku memang bekerja disana."

"Oh ya, tapi kau juga bekerja disini. Ditambah, pimpinan dari perusahaan ini." Musashi menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa dan menambahkan, "aku tidak tahu kenapa kau merahasiakan ini. Tapi... Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau mainkan Hiruma?"

Hiruma tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya. "Kau tidak perlu tahu Pak Tua. Yang penting kau tidak cerita apa-apa kepada mereka. Bilang saja aku masih bekerja di toko reparasi itu, dan bilang juga pada si pendek itu, hidupku sudah tenang dan dia tidak usah mengurusiku lagi," ujarnya sambil bangkit dari sofa dan menuju pintu.

"Penasehat klub. Kau tidak mau?" sahut Musashi membuat Hiruma berhenti di ambang pintu.

Hiruma berdiri sejenak di tempatnya lalu berkata, "kalau Pelatih sialan itu mau memberikan posisi quarterback-nya, mungkin akan aku pikirkan. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin." Hiruma menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Musashi di ruang tunggu.

.

.

"Kau sudah lumpuhkan kameranya?" tanya Mina dari microfon kecil di kerahnya kepada Hiruma yang berada mobil organisasi yang berisikan banyak monitor yang sudah dia hubungkan dengan cctv di dalam gedung Wada Group.

"Sepuluh menit. Aku akan ganti rekaman kamera itu dengan rekaman kemarin sore saat ruangan itu kosong." Hiruma menginstruksi sambil tangannya dengan cepat memasukkan kaset untuk mengganti rekaman cctv. Jangan tanya dari mana Hiruma mendapatkannya, karena rekan-rekan organisasinya sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan cara dia mendapatkannya. "Masukkan kabel USB yang aku berikan. Setelah itu biar aku yang urus," tambahnya. "Oke. Clear."

Setelah mendengar perintah dari Hiruma. Mina loncat dari atap ruangan direktur yang sudah dibongkar oleh Miura terlebih dulu yang sekarang sedang menunggu di atap gedung. Mina bergerak sesuai perintah Hiruma dengan menghidupkan laptop. "Ada _password. _Aku masukkan sekarang." Mina menyolokkan USB-nya, "Sekarang," katanya kepada Hiruma. "Aman Miura?"

"Aman. Tidak ada yang lewat di lorong. Cepat kau selesaikan Hiruma," jawab Miura yang juga bisa melihat cctv dari laptop yang dipegangnya.

Hiruma dengan cepat menyalin data-data yang berhasil dia buka dalam semenit. "Masih lama Hiruma? Ada dua orang di lift menuju lantai 8," desak Miura di _earphone _Hiruma.

"Sabar sialan! Aku butuh waktu lima menit untuk menyalinnya."

"Tenanglah Miura. Belum tentu mereka akan masuk ruangan ini."

"Kau kembalilah ke atas atau kunci pintunya."

"Aku lebih memilih mengunci pintunya."

"Mereka masuk ke ruangan sebelah," sahut Miura yang terdengar lega dan Hiruma pun ikut melihat monitor di depannya. "Mina, cari sesuatu yang bisa jadi bukti disana."

"Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kau berisik sekali."

"Oh sial!" Hiruma melihat Wada Gotoki yang sedang berjalan di lobi. "Berapa menit?"

"Tiga menit kalau dia berjalan santai."

"Cepatlah. Cepatlah," gumam Hiruma sambil memperhatikan garis merah di layar laptopnya yang sudah hampir mencapai ujung.

"Dia sudah masuk lift."

"Cepat Hiruma. Hidupku terancam disini," ucap Mina yang bisa memperhatikan pergerakkan aktivitas yang Hiruma lakukan di laptop yang diretasnya

Hiruma tidak menjawab dan segera menyelesaikan saat pemindahan data selesai. Dia lalu menutup layar ke modus normal.

"Dia sudah hampir mencapai lantai delapan."

"Oke. Selesai. Cabut kabelnya. Dan matikan laptopnya kembali."

Mina bernapas lega mendengar suara Hiruma. Dengan cepat dia bergerak, berdiri di bawah atap, menembakkan kawat untuk mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas. Mina segera menutupnya kembali bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu.

"Oke. Misi selesai."

.

.

Sudah hampir jam delapan malam, Hiruma masih sibuk dengan laptopnya membaca data-data yang dia dapat siang tadi. Mempelajari data selama berjam-jam, Hiruma mendapatkan hasil kalau Wada Gotoki bukannya bermain saham curang, tapi yang lebih menarik lagi. Dia terlibat dalam penyelundupan obat terlarang.

"Heh, tidak disangka dia dalang dari peredaran narkoba yang sudah polisi usut setahun lalu."

"benarkah?" kaget Mina sambil menurunkan _headset _ke lehernya. Dia sedang mendengar hasil sadapan percakapan Wada Gotoki dari siang sampai sore tadi. "Wah, tangkapan hebat. Pantas saja pengedar itu tidak menyebutkan nama bos mereka."

Pintu terbuka dan Miura masuk ke dalam. " Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanyanya, membuka sarung tangan dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Dia si bos besar pengedar narkoba yang polisi cari itu," jawab Mina

"Serius Hiruma?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Jadi bagaimana? Kita berikan ini ke polisi atau kita selidiki lebih lanjut?"

"Kita punya satu kasus lagi Hiruma." Mina mengingatkan. "Istri pengacara itu terus mencari bukti. Bisa-bisa kalau dia melakukan itu sendiri, nyawanya akan terancam."

"Ngomong-ngomong Hiruma. Tadi siang ada wanita yang mencarimu di toko." Miura menyalakan rokok dan membuka peti senjatanya. "Tapi wanita ini beda dengan yang kemarin. Yang ini lebih tinggi dan rambutnya berwarna cokelat kemerahan," tambahnya dan melihat Hiruma yang sudah terperanjat dari kursinya. "Dia bertanya apa kau menitipkan kunci kepadaku." Miura menggelengkan kepala saat Hiruma tidak menjawab dan sudah melesat keluar begitu saja membiarkan pintu terbuka. "Anak itu..."

.

.

Mamori tidak tahu harus apa lagi. Sore tadi dia sudah menunggu di bangku dekat parkiran apartemennya selama setengah jam, tapi dia belum melihat sosok Hiruma. Tentu saja dia sudah mencoba menghubungi ponselnya walau dia tahu tidak akan tersambung pada jam segitu. Karena kelaparan, Mamori sengaja makan di kedai terdekat sambil berharap Hiruma meneleponnya. Tapi setelah dua puluh menit makan dan setengah jam duduk-duduk saja di kedai itu, Hiruma masih belum menghubunginya. Mampir ke tempat Suzuna pun, tidak ada kendaraan kesana karena memang rumahnya dekat hanya sepuluh menit dengan mobil, tapi kalau jalan kaki Mamori rasanya tidak sanggup karena dia habis mendaki gunung seharian tadi.

Sebenarnya Mamori memang tidak tahu harus kemana karena dia begitu keletihan. Jadi dia hanya bisa kembali duduk di bangku dekat parkiran. Tetangga depannya pun sedang diluar dan tidak tahu kapan pulangnya. Jadi Mamori hanya bisa menunggu. Berharap Hiruma segera datang dan tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

Semuanya memang tidak baik-baik saja. Setelah empat tahun itu, setelah insiden itu. Mamori seperti tidak tahu kehidupan apa yang dijalani Hiruma saat American Football meninggalkannya. Mamori tidak pernah bertanya lebih jauh. Dia tahu itu menyakitkan. Jadi selama Hiruma tetap ada menemani kehidupannya, bagi Mamori itu cukup. Yah, cukup. Walau dalam hati Mamori merasa kalau Hiruma berjalan menjauh darinya. Dia tidak ingin berkata kalau dia sudah tidak mengenal Hiruma lagi. Hiruma masih tetap sama, tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Ada suatu garis yang membatasi mereka.

Selama empat tahun ini Mamori memang terlihat tidak memedulikan percakapan waktu itu. Tapi dia masih ingat, kata-kata yang diucapkan Hiruma waktu itu.

_"Tapi kau akan lebih aman kalau tidak bersamaku."_

_"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Aku dalam situasi rumit saat ini."_

Hiruma tidak bisa menjelaskannya saat itu. Ya, dia tidak ingin menjelaskannya selamanya. Selama Mamori sendiri tidak bertanya, Hiruma tidak akan pernah angkat bicara. Tapi memang Mamori tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya, dia hanya takut, dia merasa kalau dirinya bertanya, Hiruma akan menghilang dari hidupnya.

Tempat Mamori duduk tiba-tiba tersorot lampu mobil dan sebuah mobil mendekat ke arahnya. Mamori tersenyum. Dia mengenal mobil itu. Mesin mobil dimatikan dan sosok yang dia sayangi itu keluar dari dalamnya, dengan wajah yang tergesa-gesa dan tampak bersalah. Tanpa diucapkannya pun, Mamori tahu kalau Hiruma meminta maaf padanya.

"Aku lupa." Hiruma berjalan mendekat dan berlutut di depan Mamori.

Mamori mengelus pipi Hiruma. "Aku ingin marah. Tapi saat melihatmu, marahku tiba-tiba saja hilang, karena aku tahu kamu baik-baik saja," katanya tersenyum. "Duduk disini." Mamori menepuk-nepuk bangku kayu di sampingnya. "Tentang saja, tidak ada orang yang lewat di parkiran belakang sini."

Hiruma pun bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Mamori.

"Hari ini kau habis kemana?" tanya Mamori yang sudah menyandarkan kepala di lengan Hiruma sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Hm?" tanya balik Hiruma karena tidak mengerti.

"Bosmu bilang kamu mengantarkan barang keluar kota."

"Oh itu, ya, dari Kanagawa."

"Kamu sudah makan?"

"Sepertinya belum."

"Sepertinya? Kamu ini...," tatap Mamori tidak percaya apa yang diucapkan Hiruma. "Ayo, aku akan buatkan makanan untukmu."

Mamori menjerit sesaat saat Hiruma menariknya dan dalam sekejap saja Mamori sudah digendong di punggungnya.

"Ya ampun Youichi. Aku tahu kita akan naik tangga. Tapi aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Tidak apa bodoh. Aku tahu bagaimana tidak enaknya naik gunung di siang hari."

"Siapa bilang tidak enak? Menyenangkan kok."

Hiruma terkekeh. "Paling hanya kau yang bilang enak."

Mamori mendekat dan menaruh dagunya di pundak Hiruma. Dia menelengkan kepalanya lalu berkata. "Bagaimana kalau kau turunkan aku Youichi?"

"Diamlah. Dua lantai lagi juga kita sampai."

Mamori mengacak-acak rambut Hiruma. "Kau memang sangat menyayangiku 'kan?"

Hiruma tidak menjawab. Dia lalu membuka pintu tangga darurat karena memang mereka sudah sampai di lantai enam. "Nah, sudah sampai." Hiruma berjalan di depan sambil mengambil kunci di dalam dompetnya. Tanpa bicara dan hanya tersenyum, Mamori segera masuk saat Hiruma membukakan pintu untuknya. Hiruma pun mengikuti dari belakang dan menutup pintunya kembali.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Sedikit berat ya ceritanya? Disini Hiruma bukan polisi youpoo-san. Tapi lebih ke antek2 polisi yang rahasia. (apa sih penjelasan saya) XD

Wah, Ineedtohateyou-san, saya terharu kamu bilang begitu. Tapi terima kasih .

So guys, untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fic saya. Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya. Jangan sungkan2 bilang kalau ada yang ga nyambung. Nanti akan saya perbaiki.

So please Read and Review ^.^ ~!

Salam: De


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

"Youichi."

Tidak ada suara yang menjawabnya.

"Youichi," panggil Mamori lagi.

"Hm..."

"Tidurlah di dalam kalau mau tidur. Kau ini," ujar Mamori yang duduk di lantai menyandar ke sofa yang sedang dipakai Hiruma tidur.

"Berisik," sahut Hiruma. "Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya yang tetap tidak bangun dari tidurnya dan melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Mamori dari belakang.

"Aduh, lepaskan. Aku tidak bisa kerja," balasnya berusaha maju namun Hiruma menahannya. "Kau menyebalkan."

"Kenapa? Kau kan cuma baca, heh. Apa kau tidak bisa berkonsentrasi kalau aku merangkulmu seperti ini?"

Mamori menoleh dan menatap tajam mata Hiruma. Dia lalu memukul kepala Hiruma dengan kertas yang dipegangnya sambil berkata, "kau melindur?"

Hiruma tidak membalas namun tetap menatap mata Mamori. Ah ya, dia sangat menyukai menatap mata itu. Setiap kali melihatnya, Hiruma merasa dunianya kembali normal dan damai.

Mamori tersenyum penuh keyakinan, "Aku tahu kau menyukai mataku."

"Hah?"

"Akui saja," katanya merasa menang karena bisa menebak sesuatu dari Hiruma. Mamori lalu kembali ke posisinya semula dan membaca kertasnya lagi.

Hiruma menggeser tubuhnya mendekat ke Mamori dan merangkulnya lebih erat untuk mencium pipinya, "bukan hanya matamu," bisiknya. Wajah Mamori berubah merah dan Hiruma tertawa puas. "Kau kira bisa mengungguliku heh? Masih terlalu cepat." Hiruma lalu melepaskan Mamori dan bangkit dari sofa. Dia menuju kamar meninggalkan Mamori yang masih dengan pikirannya. "Bangunkan aku dua jam lagi."

Hiruma menutup pintu. Dia melempar dirinya ke kasur dan tidur tengkurap. Dia memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma kamar khas Mamori. Hanya mencium wanginya saja, sudah membuat Hiruma tenang, membuatnya mudah tertidur dan melupakan segala pikiran tentang pekerjaannya. Karena itu, dia lebih suka tidur disini ketimbang di apartemennya sendiri, apalagi di ruang bawah tanah tempat kerjanya. Walaupun mau tidak mau, dia lebih banyak tidur disana.

Dalam beberapa menit saja dia sudah tertidur. Membawa kedamaian dan ketenangan di dalam dirinya.

Dua jam lebih Hiruma tertidur. Dia melihat ke jam weker, dan ternyata hampir jam sebelas malam. Dia melihat ke sebelahnya, ternyata Mamori juga tidak ada disana, dan juga tidak membangunkannya. Hiruma duduk sejenak mengumpulkan kembali pikirannya. Setelah itu dia keluar kamar dan matanya berkeliling ke ruangan mencari Mamori. Dia tidak ada. Hiruma berjalan ke sofa, dan langsung berhenti seketika itu juga. Dia melihat Mamori tertidur disana.

"Dasar," keluhnya.

Tanpa membangunkannya, Hiruma menarik kertas dari tangan Mamori. Dia mengangkat Mamori dengan hati-hati dan menggendongnya menuju kamar. Perlahan, dia membaringkan kembali Mamori di ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

"Kau mau pergi lagi?" sahut Mamori pelan yang ternyata sudah terbangun saat dibaringkan tadi. " Mau kemana malam-malam begini?"

"Masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Kau mau kerja? Bukannya toko juga sudah tutup jam segini? Apa bosmu memanggilmu lagi?" katanya seperti orang mengigau. "Seharusnya bosmu tidak boleh berbuat seenaknya begitu. Lain kali aku akan menegurnya."

"Sudah. Jangan berisik. kau tidur saja lagi."

Mamori terduduk dan menghela napas. "Mana bisa aku tidur lagi kalau tahu kau di luar sana malam-malam begini masih bekerja," katanya khawatir. "Kau tidak boleh pergi."

Hiruma terdiam. Untungnya dia tidak bilang ke Mamori kalau dia memang selalu kerja malam-malam begini. Hiruma lalu berdecak dan duduk di samping Mamori. Dia lalu merangkul Mamori dan membawa bersamanya berbaring kembali untuk tidur. "Tidurlah sekarang. Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Tidak," jawab Mamori cepat. "Aku tahu kau akan pergi saat aku sudah tidur nanti."

Hiruma membelai rambut Mamori agar membuatnya kembali cepat tidur. "Tidak bodoh. Aku akan tidur sampai pagi bersamamu. Kau puas?"

"Kau janji?"

"Kau rewel sekali. Kau cepat tidur atau mau aku akan tetap pergi walaupun kau marah kepadaku, heh?"

"Baiklah," sahutnya, membenarkan kepalanya di lengan Hiruma untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman.

.

.

Seharusnya Mamori tidak percaya begitu saja. Tapi ya, Hiruma sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya saat Mamori terbangun tadi. Entah dari jam berapa Hiruma meninggalkannya, dan awas saja nanti saat Hiruma datang kepadanya, pikirnya. Mamori merapikan ranjangnya dan tangannya behenti pada sebuah benda kecil disana. Sebuah _flashdisk _kecil. Dan tentunya dia tahu barang itu milik Hiruma, karena bukan Mamori pemiliknya. Dia lalu menggenggamnya dan mengambil ponsel menelepon Hiruma. Karena sekarang masih pagi, teleponnya masih tersabung, semoga saja.

Mamori bernapas lega karena teleponnya tersambung. "Ya," jawab Hiruma di seberang.

"_Flashdisk_-mu tertinggal."

"_Flashdisk_?"

"Hm. Aku menemukannya di kasur. Mau kau ambil atau aku biarkan dulu di tempatku?" jawabnya. "Lucu sekali _flashdisk_ ini. Ada jam kecilnya, seperti _stopwatch_..." katanya sambil meneliti _flashdisk_ di tangannya dengan keheranan.

Hiruma terdiam berpikir mencerna perkataan Mamori. "Kau letakkan saja di atas meja. Aku segera kesana."

.

.

Entah. Itu memang sudah sifat dasar manusia. Jika dilarang untuk melakukan sesuatu, maka mereka akan semakin penasaran dan cenderung ingin mencoba melakukannya. Karena itu Hiruma hanya bisa berkata seperti itu dan berharap Mamori tidak mencoba untuk memasukkannya ke komputer. Bukan hanya itu yang jadi pikirannya sekarang. Dia juga terus berpikir bagaimana benda itu bisa sampai disana. Benda yang sama yang sampai ke tempat Mina beberapa hari lalu.

_"Kalau saja aku tidak mengambil air minum setelah mencolokkan benda itu ke komputer, aku tidak mau membayangkan apa yang terjadi padaku," jelas Mina._

_"Memang seberapa hebat?" tanya Miura_

_"Tidak berbunyi kencang. Tapi cukup untuk menggosongkan wajahmu," jelasnya. "Benda itu seperti _flashdisk_ dan ada _timer-_nya. Sial! Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menjebakku."_

_"Entahlah. Kita punya banyak musuh. Sekali saja mereka tahu siapa kita, saat itu nyawa kita juga dalam bahaya," ujar Miura sambil menghisap rokoknya._

_"Setiap waktu juga nyawa kita dalam bahaya." Kali ini Hiruma angkat bicara. "Masalahnya, bagaimana dia menaruh benda itu di tempatmu."_

Dengan cepat Hiruma keluar mobil dan berlari ke pintu belakang menaiki tangga darurat ke lantai enam. Tidak sampai semenit Hiruma sudah sampai dan melihat keadaan di lorong. Aman. Dia lalu berjalan ke depan pintu apartemen Mamori dan memencet belnya.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Mamori segera membukanya. "Okey Tuan Pembohong. Silahkan masuk."

Hiruma tidak menggubriskan sindiran Mamori dan langsung masuk sambil matanya mengitari ke dalam ruangan mencari benda itu. "Mana _flashdisk-_nya?"

Mamori menjulurkan tangannya ke depan Hiruma. "Nih."

Hiruma mengambilnya dan melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Mamori. "Aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu."

"Aku tahu." Mamori tersenyum dan mengambil tasnya di sofa. "Kau duluan."

Hiruma berjalan ke pintu kemudian berbalik. "Hati-hati."

Mamori mendongak, menatap keseriusan Hiruma. Dia tahu, 'hati-hati' kali ini, bukan 'hati-hati' yang biasanya. "Ya," jawabnya menenangkan sambil menepuk-nepuk dada Hiruma. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi Mamori berharap semuanya baik-baik saja. "Aku mengerti. Jaga dirimu." Mamori berjinjit dan mencium pipi Hiruma. "Sampai nanti."

.

.

"Jadi benda seperti ini?" tanya Miura melihat benda di atas meja. Ruang bawah tanah saat ini ada enam orang, dan semuanya tengah memandang benda itu.

"Persis."

"Tapi bukannya terlalu bodoh," sahut Hiruma. "Dia memberikan itu kepada si ular ini di hari yang berbeda denganku. Seharusnya dia tahu kalau kita tidak mungkin termakan trik yang sama."

"Benar. Siapa tahu ini bukan bom," ujar Habaki laki-laki dua puluh dua tahun dengan wajah _babyface_-nya.

Pria berkepala gondrong dengan kacamata hitamnya bersuara. "Heh, kalau begitu kau mau menjadikan laptopmu kelinci percobaan?"

"Kita pakai saja laptop yang paling kuno di antara kita," sahut Mina.

Semua mata memandang ke arah Hiruma.

"Kau sampah, kau sudah menggunakan laptop bututmu sejak SMA 'kan?"

Hiruma menyeringai. "Kau bicara apa, heh? Bahkan harga kepalamu tidak se-berharga laptopku."

"Benar, banyak data penting dan _software_ penting di laptop Hiruma." Seperti layaknya Ayah dalam organisasi, Miura menghentikan pertengkaran kecil mereka. "Dan kau juga tahu itu Agon."

"Cih. Pindahkan saja semua isinya ke laptop baru dan kita ledakkan laptop butut itu."

"Sialan kau rambut gimbal. Kubunuh kau."

"Tenang kalian berdua." Mina menengahkan. "Habaki, berikan laptopmu." Dan Habaki langsung memasang wajah khawatir. "Kita semua tahu kau hanya memakai laptopmu untuk bermain _games_. Tenang saja, bos akan menggantinya dengan yang baru."

"Tidak. Nanti _save data game-_ku hilang semua!"

"Kau berani membantahku?"

"Berikan saja." Si pendiam Mori akhirnya bersuara.

Habaki menghela napas dan berjalan ke tasnya mengambil laptop. Dengan ragu-ragu dia memberikannya kepada Mina. Mina lalu meletakkannya di atas meja dan menghidupkannya. Setelah menyala, dia memasukkan _flashdisk_ bermasalah itu, dan ikut mundur beberapa langkah seperti yang lainnya.

"Berapa detik?" tanya Miura.

Mina mengangkat bahu. " Entahlah. Tidak sampai semenit aku rasaー"

Belum selesai Mina berbicara, laptop langsung mengeluarkan asap dan meledak. Habaki tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah horornya melihat laptopnya terbakar di depannya.

"Aku rasa orang itu memang bodoh," sahut Hiruma dan mendekat ke laptop itu namun Miura menahan lengannya. "Tunggu, kita tidak tahu apalagi yang akan terjadi."

"Dan rasanya lebih cepat dan lebih kencang daripada yang diberikan padaku."

"Itu karena meledak disini, bodoh." Hiruma tidak memedulikan tangan Miura yang menahannya dan tetap mendekati laptop diikuti dengan Agon.

Mina pun ikut maju melihat laptop yang terbakar dan sudah hancur lebur itu. "Tapi ini bukan hanya bisa menggosongkan kepalamu, tapi juga bisa membuatmu hancur berkeping-keping."

"Baiklah. Tugas kita bertambah lagi. Mulai sekarang tetap waspada dan, ya, tetap waspada. Siapa pun itu, dia berniat mencelakakan kita. Bisa dilihat juga, dia berniat membunuhmu Hiruma."

_Ya. Atau membunuh Mamori._

_._

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

YA AMPUN! Hirumanyaaaaa ! _

Okey, saya menambahkan Agon di cerita ini. Biasanya dalam fic-fic saya sebelumnya, Yamato lah yang selalu eksis (well, itu karena saya suka Yamato~!) dan di fic ini, saya mau membuat Agon berperan, karena di If You Love Me yang pertama Agon muncul juga di situ. Jadi saya akan memakai Agon di fic ini. Yaa, secara genre ini cocok sama karakter Agon _

Gimana-gimana? Duhh, dikit nih yang me-review fic ini. Jadi saya masih belum tahu pendapat kalian tentang ceritanya. Yahh, _ga papa._ Yang pentig kalian tetap setia membaca fic saya XD

So guys, please Read and Review~ ^.^ !

Salam: De


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

Mamori berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya. "Kau tidak bisa berbuat seperti ini."

Hiruma, yang berada di dalam tengah sibuk memasukan pakaian Mamori ke dalam tas dan barang-barang keperluan lainnya.

Mamori bersandar di pintu dan merasa frustasi dengan tindakan Hiruma. "Dengar. Jelaskan saja padaku apa yang terjadi. Aku akan menuruti semua perkataanmu." Mamori memegang dahinya merasa lelah melihat Hiruma yang tidak memedulikannya. "Dengarkan aku Youichi. Cukup beri aku satu alasan maka aku akan ikut denganmu. Cukup satu alasan!"

"Satu minggu. Beri aku waktu satu minggu. Kau hanya tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana. Cukup tinggal di rumahku."

Mamori menghela napas tidak tahan. Dia tertawa tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya. "Rumah? Kau tinggal di rumah? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau punya rumah Youchi. Lalu Apa lagi yang aku tidak tahu darimu? Oh, lupakan. Biarkan aku jadi orang yang paling bodoh yang tidak tahu tentangmu di dunia ini."

Hiruma berhenti dan memandang Mamori.

Mamori menaikkan tangannya yang berusaha membuat Hiruma berhenti mendekat ke arahnya. "Jangan berkata apa-apa. Kau tahu? Aku lelah seperti ini. Aku lelah menjadi orang sabar yang selalu berada di luar dinding sementara kau sibuk dengan duniamu. Kau yang sibuk dengan rahasiamu. Aku lelah harus bertanya-tanya setiap hari." Mamori menengadah kepalanya menahan air mata. "Aku lelah menjadi orang asing disini Youichi."

"Dengarkan aku. Turuti saja, ok? Aku akan menceritakan semuanya nanti," ujar Hiruma memegang kedua pundak Mamori.

Mamori menjauh dari Hiruma. "Kau selalu bilang seperti itu. 'Kau akan menjelaskannya, kau akan menceritakannya.' Tapi apa? Kau tidak pernah melakukannya. Aku memang tidak bertanya, tapi aku menunggumu selama ini untuk percaya padaku. Tapi kau selalu menghindari percakapan itu seolah aku tidak pernah memikirkannya." Mamori berhenti mengatur napasnya. Dia lalu kembali menatap Hiruma yang masih tidak melepaskan pandangan ke arahnya. "Asal kau tahu... Kadang, aku menyesal telah memulai semua ini denganmu."

Mamori berjalan ke pintu dan keluar dengan membanting pintunya.

.

.

Tidak seharusnya Mamori berkata seperti itu. Sekarang dia menyesalinya. Tangisannya pun tidak mau berhenti. Sudah sangat jauh dia berlari keluar dari apartemennya dengan masih menggunakan sandal rumah dan pakaian kerjanya. Dia tidak peduli sudah berapa pasang mata yang melihatnya berantakan seperti ini. Karena dia merasa hancur dengan tangisan yang penyesalan dan kebingungan yang melandanya saat ini.

Hiruma pasti membencinya. Dia pasti tidak mau bertemu dengan Mamori lagi. Seperti kehilangan kendali, kesabaran yang berjalan dengan baik selama empat tahun menjalin hubungan, tiba-tiba hancur begitu saja. Dia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak dia katakan. Kata-kata yang menyakiti perasaan Hiruma. Dan Mamori membenci dirinya sendiri karena telah mengatakannya. Bagaimana pun dia masih mencintai Hiruma.

Mamori berjalan entah kemana. Tapi dia harus kembali ke apartemennya karena dia tidak membawa apa-apa saat keluar tadi. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Hiruma akan pergi dari kehidupannya dan dia tidak akan mau menemuinya lagi. Semua ini adalah kesalahannya.

Mamori masih terisak dan bersyukur air matanya sudah mulai berhenti. Dia mengusap matanya. Dengan pandangan samar-samar, dia melihat Hiruma jauh berdiri di depan dan melihat ke arahnya, dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Detik berikutnya, Mamori sudah berlari menuju Hiruma yang juga mendekat ke arahnya. Ya, dia memang menyesalinya dan tidak mau kehilangan semuanya begitu saja.

Mamori melompat ke pelukan Hiruma erat. Dengan suara yang masih terisak dia berkata tepat di samping telinga Hiruma. "Maaf. Maafkan aku Youichi. Aku mencintai. Aku sungguh mencintaimu." Dan air matanya kembali tumpah.

Hiruma merengkuh Mamori lebih erat ke dalam pelukannya. Dia tidak akan melepaskan tubuh ini lagi, tidak akan. Dengan segenap hatinya dia mencium kepala Mamori. "Jangan pernah pergi seperti ini lagi bodoh," lirihnya. Dia sudah tidak peduli. Sudah berapa orang yang melihat mereka, dia hanya tidak mau kehilangan wanita ini.

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

"Jadi kau akan membawaku ke apartemen seberang kantor pusat kepolisian ini? Padahal kau bilang rumah..."

"Kupikir rumah itu tidak aman. Dan kau akan lebih aman disini." Hiruma memasukan kunci dan membuka pintunya. "Ini rumah keduaku. Aku jarang menempatinya."

Mamori masuk dan dia langsung terbatuk-batuk dengan debu di dalam apartemen. Jelas sekali Hiruma jarang menempatinya, atau mungkin dia tidak pernah masuk kesini. Mamori hendak membuka gorden dan jendela kamu Hiruma menarik lengannya. "Jangan pernah membukanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Demi keselamatanmu, jangan pernah dekat-dekat jendela sialan itu, jangan menyalakan lampu ruangan ini. Cukup dapur, kamar tidur, dan kamar mandi yang tidak ada jendela kau boleh menyalakan lampunya."

Mamori memutar bola matanya dan masuk ke kamar. "Baiklah. Agar aku aman, demi keselamatanku, apapun itu. Terserah kau saja Youichi. Aku mengerti. Aku akan bertindak seolah kamar apartemen ini tetap kosong."

"Bagus," balasnya yang sudah tiba-tiba saja mencium bibir Mamori. "Sekarang aku akan meneruskan pekerjaanku. Kau istirahat saja."

"Lalu sekolahku?"

"Aku sudah mengurusnya," jawab Hiruma dan Mamori hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kau masih hutang satu cerita padaku," sahut Mamori menghentikan Hiruma yang hendak keluar kamar.

Hiruma berbalik dan menatap Mamori. "Aku tidak akan cerita." Dia berhenti sesaat dan melanjutkan lagi ketika Mamori ingin membuka mulutnya, "Tapi aku akan menjawab apapun yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku." Hiruma mendekat dan menarik pinggang Mamori untuk menciumnya lebih dalam lagi. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum Hiruma meninggalkannya. "Jangan lupa kunci pintunya."

.

.

"Oke Hiruma... Bukannya wanita itu manajer klubmu saat kuliah dulu?" tanya Mina saat Hiruma baru saja masuk dan menutup pintu ruang bawah tanah.

"Dan juga SMA," sahut Agon.

Tidak perlu berpikir lama, Hiruma tentu tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Karena ruang bawah tanah ini juga memonitori kamera cctv keseluruhan dari gedung apartemen ini. Jadi walaupun Hiruma sudah sembunyi-sembunyi memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran dalam apartemen, dia sudah menyiapkan hatinya sejak awal kalau-kalau rekan kerjanya ada yang melihat dia dan Mamori di monitor itu.

"Sungguh Hiruma? Bukankah dia terlalu lembut untukmu?" ledek Mina. "Dan ya, tentu saja aku tahu. Aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali saat menonton pertandinganmu dulu. Apa kau mengetahui hubungan mereka Agon?"

Agon menyeringai, " Kau pikir aku siapa? Tidak ada yang aku tidak tahu di dunia ini."

"Dimana si jenggot tipis itu?"

"Dari sore dia pergi menyelidiki panti asuhan yang didanai Wada Group. Oh, ngomong-ngomong. Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Kemarilah." Mina memberikan _headset_-nya kepada Hiruma. Beberapa detik Hiruma mendengarkan dengan teliti, kemudian Mina berkata lagi. "Kenal suara itu kan? Ini penemuan besar."

"Kapan kejadian ini?"

"Siang tadi."

"Kita masih perlu bukti lebih jauh."

"Ya. Tadi sore Agon berhasil memasang penyadap di balik baterai ponsel milik Takuma."

"Aku berhasil melakukannya ketika kau sibuk mengurusi manajer cantik kita itu," sindir Agon.

"Ngomong-ngomong," sela Mina. "kau tahu resikonya Hiruma. Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk memutuskan hubungan atau apa. Tapi kita semua tahu, lebih baik menghilang bagai ditelan bumi, daripada harus melibatkan orang-orang terdekat kita."

"Atau lebih baik kau keluar dari organisasi ini," tambah Agon.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," balas Hiruma, memberikan _headset _kembali ke Mina, dan berjalan keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Mina.

"Aku mau meminta rekaman kamera cctv apartemen sialanmu."

.

.

"Jadi seperti ini pekerjaanmu?" tanya Mamori yang sudah menempel di belakang Hiruma yang sedang duduk di sofa memeriksa rekaman kamera cctv. Sedikit demi sedikit, Mamori berhasil menanyakan pertanyaan yang mengganjal di kepalanya dan Hiruma pun dengan santai menceritakannya, ditambah, Mamori juga harus merahasiakannya. "Apa cahaya laptop itu tidak terlihat dari luar?"

"Tenang saja bodoh. Kemarilah."

Mamori lalu duduk di samping Hiruma yang tengah memperhatikan dengan seksama rekaman kamera cctv apartemen Mina di hari kejadian. Melihat orang-orang yang keluar masuk apartemen sebelum waktu kejadian, dan sejauh ini belum ada yang mencurigakan. Sudah beberapa jam rekaman diputar, akhirnya Hiruma mendapatkan pencerahan. Satu jam sebelum kejadian itu, terlihat Mina dan Takuma masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen.

Hiruma menyeringai. Takuma. Ada yang tidak beres dengan polisi yang satu itu.

Hiruma mengambil ponselnya, lalu menaruhnya kembali karena dia ingat di ruang bawah tanah pasti tidak ada jaringan. "Aku keluar sebentar."

"Apa? Jam segini?"

"Jam segini teman-teman bodohku masih pada bekerja." Hiruma memakai jaketnya lagi

"Tapi disini gelap dan sepi. Aku..." Mamori menghentikan kata-katanya. "Intinya sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam dan kau tidak boleh pergi meninggalkanku sendirian disini."

Hiruma menyeringai, "panjang sekali kata-katamu untuk menggantikan kata 'takut'," balas Hiruma. "Sebentar saja. Ada yang harus aku pastikan."

"Sungguh Youichi. Sekali ini saja... Aku benar-benar memintamu."

Hiruma memperhatikan Mamori beberapa detik. Dia lalu menunduk menangkap kaki Mamori dan menahan punggungnya dengan tangan yang lain. Mamori yang kaget langsung beepegangan pada leher Hiruma. "Kenapa kau selalu saja merepotkanku, heh?"

Mamori tersenyum, "kau mau tidur di sofa atau tidur bersamaku di dalam?"

Walau gelap, Hiruma masih bisa menangkap mata Mamori dan memandanginya. "Dimanapun, asal hangat."

"Oke. Kalau begitu kita tidur di dalam."

"Bukan kita. Kau." Mamori memandang Hiruma, meminta penjelasan. "Aku akan menemani kau sampai tidur, setelah itu aku akan keluar sebentar."

"Lagi? Kenapa harus selalu seperti itu. Aku tidak mau."

"Tidak ada pilihan, bodoh. Cuma ada satu. Aku akan keluar sebentar. Tidak sampai tiga puluh menit, aku akan kembali kesini." Hiruma lalu membawa Mamori ke dalam.

"Kau kira bisa membuatku cepat tertidur?"

Hiruma memnbaringkan Mamori ke kasur, dan dia ikut naik ke sebelahnya. "Oh ya, aku semakin ahli melakukannya. Kemarilah." Mamori mendekat Hiruma langsung menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Mamori pun sudah tertidur. Hiruma dengan perlahan memindahkan tubuh Mamori dan beranjak dari kasur. Memang benar, dia hanya butuh waktu sebentar untuk keluar mengurusi pekerjaannya. Dia tidak bisa memberitahu Mamori kalau markas mereka sebenarnya ada di ruang bawah tanah apartemen ini. Jadi dia juga tidak akan pergi jauh.

Ponsel Hiruma bergetar di atas meja. Dia melihat namanya, lalu mengangkatnya. "Kau dari mana sih? Aku meneleponmu dari tadi," sambar Miura di seberang telepon.

"Ada apa, heh? Aku ada di lantai Empat belas."

"Apa yang terjadi? Kemana yang lain?"

Hiruma berpikir sejenak, "Apa maksudmu?"

Miura menghela napas. "Ruang bawah tanah berantakan! Mina tidak ada disana, begitu pun yang lainnya. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Aku di depan gedung. Kita harus lapor ke bos."

"Jangan. Aku rasa aku tahu jawabannya. Kita harus ke suatu tempat dulu."

To Be Continue

.

Catatan Kecil:

Karena saya tidak tahu harus bicara apa, maka saya tidak akan menulis banyak disini.

So guys, please Read and Review ^.^ ~!

Salam: De


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

Hiruma menutup teleponnya. Terakhir kali dia meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah adalah sekitar pukul enam sore tadi, hanya ada Mina dan Agon disana. Beberapa jam setelahnya, dia tidak kembali kesana dan langsung ke apartemennya.

Hiruma menutup pintu kamarnya untuk bersiap keluar, namun ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

"Halo Hiruma."

_Suaranya diubah, _pikir Hiruma.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan tetap disana dan menjaga kekasih tercintamu."

"Apa maumu?"

"Mauku?" Orang itu tertawa. "Kau tahu, mudah sekali memasukkan bom ke apartemen si rubah itu, dan mudah sekali aku menyelipkan bom kedua di saku jaketmu. Lalu kau pikir, aku masih menginginkan sesuatu dari kalian? Aku bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah."

"Dengarkan aku brengsek. Kau salah sasaran memilih orang untuk kau ancam disini. Apapun yang kau inginkan, kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya."

Orang itu tertawa lagi. "Aku tidak salah sasaran. Kau memang yang paling pintar Hiruma, tapi kau membawa kelemahanmu sendiri kesini. Jadi kaulah sasarannya," Orang itu menghela napas. "Jadi, kalian semua hentikanlah kasus ini. Aku tidak meminta, aku mengancammu."

Orang itu menutup teleponnya. Dengan cepat Hiruma langsung menelepon nomor lain. "Temui aku disini. Berhati-hatilah."

Setelah memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku jaket, Hiruma mengambil dua pistol untuk dia masukkan ke balik jaketnya, satu pistol dikaitkan di kaos kakinya dan menyiapkan satu pistol di tangannya. Dia juga mengisi semua peluru cadangan di balik jaketnya. Hiruma mengunci pintu kamar. Setelah itu dia mendengar ketukan pintu apartemennya. Hiruma mengintip dari lubang, dan melihat Miura. Dia lalu membukanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miura saat Hiruma sudah mengunci pintunya kembali. "Kita harus cepat-cepat ke bawah."

"Dengar. Aku tidak bisa keluar dari tempat sialan ini. Semua ini ulah Takuma."

"Wah Hiruma. Kau tidak bisa asal tuduh begitu."

"Aku tidak asal tuduh. Si brengsek itu meneleponku. Oke, dia pakai pengubah suara. Tapi dia mengakui kalau dia yang menaruh bom itu di apartemen Mina dan dia juga yang memasukkannya ke jaketku. Aku punya bukti." Hiruma membuka laptopnya dan melihatkan rekaman saat Takuma masuk bersama Mina ke dalam gedung apartemen.

"Tapi belum tentu dia yang melakukannya."

Hiruma menyeringai, "Aku masih bisa melacak dari mana dia menelepon, dan aku bisa buktikan kalau itu dia."

"Masalahnya, kita harus mencari yang lain dan kau harus melihat kerusakan di markas."

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak bisa bodoh."

Miura memandang Hiruma sambil berpikir, " Dalam kamus kita, tidak bisa itu artinya kau melibatkan orang lain disini Hiruma." Miura melihat ekspresi Hiruma lalu menghela napas. "Kau tahu, melibatkan orang lain itu bukan hanya kita akan membahayakan nyawanya, tapi juga akan menghambat kerja tim! Harusnya kau mengerti."

"Aku tahu brengsek. Jangan mendikteku!"

Miura menghela napas. "Segera selesaikan masalahmu. Aku bantu." Miura mengambil ponselnya. "Aku akan coba menghubungi yang lain."

Hiruma langsung masuk ke kamar untuk membangunkan Mamori. Sedangkan Miura mencoba menghubungi rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Miura menutup teleponnya. "Hanya Habaki yang bisa dihubungi. Dia akan segera kesini." Mata Miura berhenti memandang Mamori yang hendak mengikuti Hiruma keluar kamar. Begitu pun dengan Mamori, dia menghentikan langkahnya melihat Miura. Walau dalam gelap, dia masih bisa mengenali siapa orang itu. Dan satu teka-tekinya, mulai tersusun lagi.

"Ada apa ini Youichi?" tanya Mamori mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miura.

"Aku akan cerita nanti. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau aku akan pergi. Kau tetaplah disini. Akan ada orang yang menjagamu."

Mamori mengangkat bahunya, "aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri."

"Aku rasa dia benar. Kau hanya berlebihan."

Mamori mengangguk setuju.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi," tatapnya ke Mamori. Hiruma lalu beralih ke Miura. "Dan kau. Kau tidak tahu kalau ini akan mengancam nyawanya brengsek!"

"Kaulah orang pertama yang menempatkannya dalam bahaya Hiruma."

Mamori menghela napas. "Aku mengerti. Terserah kau saja." Mamori lalu berjalan melewati Hiruma sambil merapatkan jaket rajutnya dan duduk di sofa. "Jadi aku akan menunggu disini bersama orang asing yang sama sekali tidak kukenal di tempat yang sama asingnya bagiku. Lebih baik aku berada di apartemenku sendiri."

"Nah, itu benar. Bukannya tadi kau bilang kalau Takumalah yang memasukkan _flashdisk_ itu ke kantungmu. Berarti dia tidak menaruhnya di tempat nona ini."

"Anezaki Mamori," katanya tersenyum kepada Miura dan Miura pun membalas senyumannya.

"Tapi bukan berarti si brengsek itu tidak tahu dimana dia tinggal!"

Miura bertolak pinggang dan menghela napasnya. "Sudah kubilang kau berlebihan Hiruma. Kita kekurangan orang disini tanpa Habaki kalau harus mencari Mina dan lainnya. Apartemennya pasti punya sistem keamanan yang terjamin. Anezaki-san juga tidak akan memasukkan sembarang orang ke apartemennya." Mamori mengangguk setuju. "Biarkan saja Anezaki-san aman di apartemennya. Lalu kita akan mencari mereka."

Hiruma diam sesaat. "_Keh!_ Terserah."

.

.

"Hati-hati. Jaga dirimu." Mamori melepas tangan Hiruma dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Hiruma hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tangga darurat. Mamori lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Mamori menghela napas dan bersandar di pintu. Walaupun tadi dia berusaha tenang dengan apa yang terjadi, dia sesungguhnya amat sangat resah. Bukan resah akan bahaya yang tadi disinggung oleh mereka, dia hanya takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Hiruma. Dia bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dia tidak mau membuat Hiruma khawatir dan mebebankan dirinya.

"Oh Tuhan..."

Mamori berjalan ke ruang tengah dan menyalakan lampunya. Dia ingin kembali tidur, tapi setelah semua yang terjadi, dia tidak merasa mengantuk lagi. Dan dia sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Hiruma meninggalkannya. Apa dia harus berdiam diri disini selama seminggu seperti yang dibilang Hiruma sebelumnya? Atau dia bisa kembali bekerja besok karena seperti yang dibilang Miura kalau dia sepertinya sudah aman dan tidak ada yang mengincarnya?

Mamori membuka blazer kerjanya dan berganti dengan baju tidur. Bagaimanapun langit masih gelap dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain tidur. Mamori menutup pintu kamarnya dan beranjak ke kasur, menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut berharap esok pagi kembali normal dan Hiruma baik-baik saja.

.

.

Mina tersadar. Berusaha mencari cahaya di sekitarnya, namun dia tidak berhasil melakukannya. Di sekelilingnya gelap gulita. Detik itu juga Mina menyadari kalau tangannya diikat dan dia bersandar di tiang kayu. Mina berusaha melepas diri dari tali yang mengikat tangan dan tubuhnya kencang.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Mina mendengar suara pelan. "Agon? Dimana kau?"

"Aku tepat di depanmu," jawab Agon. "Lebih baik kau tenang. Aku butuh beberapa jam untuk membiasakan mataku melihat sedikit ke sekitar. Dan tali sialan ini cukup kuat. Kalau saja kau punya sesuatu untuk melepasnya."

"Karena itu, aku ingat di kantong celanaku ada kunci," jawabnya sambil berusaha mengambil kunci dari saku celananya.

"Kunci?"

"Kunci apartemenku."

Agon terkekeh, "kau menaruh kunci begitu saja di kantong celana tanpa ada gantungan kunci atau semacamnya? Kau ini perempuan macam apa... Laki-laki bahkan lebih baik darimu," ledeknya.

"Berisik kau. Bagaimana kalau kau cari sesuatu di sekitarmu yang bisa kau pakai."

"Aku sudah melakukannya dari tadi."

"Jadi dimana ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Semacam ruangan yang tidak terpakai. Bisa jadi ini bangunan tua atau semacamnya. Jadi karena kita disekap tanpa ditutup mulutnya, aku yakin tempat ini jauh dari pemukiman atau orang lewat."

"Jadi menurutmu, orang yang menyekap kita tidak ada disini?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku rasa dia akan kemari kalau mendengar kita bicara. Tapi nyatanya tidak."

"Siapa menurutmu? Takuma?" tanya Mina. "Aku dapat," lanjutnya Mina yang kehabisan napas. Dia lalu mulai mengikis tali di pergelangan tangannya. "Sial! Sulit sekali."

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi dengan kita tadi?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingat tiba-tiba mengantuk tadi."

"Ya. Sepertinya seseorang telah menyemprotkan asap bius ke markas. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang tahu dimana markas kita. Musuh kita pun tidak ada yang tahu. Hanya anggota dan beberapa polisi yang terlibat yang tahu."

"Takuma."

"Kemungkinan besar."

Mina menarik napas kelelahan, "Semoga saja mereka bisa menemukan kita."

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dicari. Tapi ruangan ini berantakan sekali. Dia atau orang sialan lainnya menghancurkan semuanya."

Habaki merapikan sedikit 'zona' bagiannya di markas tersebut. "Apa kita perlu menghubungi Bos?"

Hiruma berdecak, " Bos botak itu ada luar negeri, dan dia tidak akan peduli dengan masalah sepele ini."

"Habaki, kau lacak mereka."

Habaki dengan sigap mengambil laptop barunya dari dalam tas dan duduk di kursi yang sekiranya masih bisa diduduki. Dengan, satu kaki menompang laptop di kakinya, Habaki mulai mencari keberadaan teman-temannya melalui lencana kecil. Lencana yang juga berfungsi sebagai GPS. Jadi mereka harus memakainya di balik jaket, di balik kerah, dasi, atau dimanapun asal tidak terlihat dari luar.

"Lencana Mina ada disini. Dia tidak memakai lencananya," ujar Habaki sambil terus mengamati titik-titik merah di laptopnya. "Agon dan Mori... Sebentar. Mereka sedang bersama. Aku rasa ini tempatnya." Habaki dengan cepat memperbesar peta lokasi dan mencari lokasinya. "Mereka ada di daerah Tama."

Miura memasang sarung pistol dan memasukkan pistolnya. "Cepat bersiap. Kita akan menjemput mereka."

.

.

Satu jam lewat, Mina masih belum bisa memotong tali di tangannya. Dia menghadap kepalanya ke atas mengambil napas panjang. "Aku capek, ngantuk. Bagaimana kalau kita tunggu sampai mereka datang?" tanya Mina walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada yakin Agon menjawabnya. "Kau pakai lencanamu 'kan? Karena aku tidak pakai." Mina menunggu Agon menjawab. "Agon? Kau mendengarku? Agon?" panggilnya.

"Dia tidur," jawab seseorang.

"Mori? Kau juga disini?" Mina celingukan mencari Mori. "Bagaimana kau bisa diam terus dari tadi?"

"Maaf. Aku baru sadar beberapa puluh menit lalu. Dan aku bawa lencana."

"Syukurlah"

"Kau tidak merasa aneh? Apa hanya kita yang ada disini?"

"Yaah.."

"Bagaimana dengan orang yang menyekap kita? Dia meninggalkan kita?"

"Hm."

"Aneh sekali."

.

.

Habaki mengamati jam tangannya. Kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Stop. Kita berhenti di sini." Hiruma menghentikan mobilnya. Habaki lalu melihat ke sebelah kanannya, terdapat halaman luas dengan bangunan tua. Dia lalu keluar mobil dan berdiri di depannya. "Sepertinya mereka disana."

Hiruma ikut keluar dan memberikan kunci mobil kepada Habaki. Dia lalu bersandar di pintu," Bagaimana kalau hanya lencana mereka yang ada disana, heh?"

"Tidak mungkin. Tidak ada yang tahu soal lencana itu selain kita." Miura keluar dari mobil dan menuju bagasi. "Habaki, kau jaga disini." Habaki lalu mengangguk menerima pistol yang dilemparkan Miura kepadanya.

Habaki mengamati ke sekeliling, "benar-benar, seperti hutan. Mungkin kalau terjadi tembak-menembak, tidak ada yang menyadarinya."

"Aku akan memeriksa jendela."

"Tidak perlu. Jendelanya dipatok kayu dari dari dalam." Hiruma menjawab karena dia memang bisa melihatnya dalam jarak lima belas meter sekali pun. Hiruma pun berjalan menuju pintu depannya diikuti dengan Miura Dia melihat debu-debu yang terhapus di lantai teras depan pintu.

Hiruma mengambil pistol di pinggangnya dan dengan perlahan membuka pintu. Tidak dikunci. Suara derak pintu terbuka perlahan, di dalam bangunan itu lebih gelap daripada di luar. Hiruma mengendus bau apapun yang bisa dijadikannya petunjuk.

"Siapa itu?" teriak Mina dari dalam, dan entah seberapa dalam dari pintu depan.

"Mina?" jawab Miura. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Cepatlah. Tidak ada orang lain selain kita."

Hiruma melangkah lebih ke depan. "Tenang kau ular, kita a―" Suara tembakan menggema di dalam ruangan, dan Hiruma langsung memegang pinggangnya. "Sial!"

"Hiruma!" teriak Mina dan lainnya. Habaki, yang hendak masuk ke dalam mobil, berhenti bergerak mendengar suara tembakan itu dan langsung berlari ke dalam.

"Hiruma!"

"Jangan kesini!" Dengan hati-hati Miura menopang Hiruma yang hampir terjatuh. Dia lalu membawa mundur kembali ke pintu masuk. "Ada sensor tembakan."

"Oh Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi!?" tanya Mina.

"Habaki, cari cara lewat pintu lain. Hati-hati, mungkin bukan hanya pintu masuk ini yang dipasang sensor." Habaki mengangguk dan membantu menompang Hiruma berjalan. "Tetap sadar Hiruma. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

.

.

To Be Continue

.

Catatan Kecil:

Nah, fic ini akan selesai dalam beberapa chapter lagi~! Yeey~! Nah, saya minta maaf ya kalau ada yang kurang berkenan dengan banyaknya karakter tambahan di cerita ini. Ada lima yang saya buat sendiri.

Okey guys, buat yang setia membaca fic saya.. Thank you~~!

Salam: De


	6. Chapter 6

Baru sadar, dari chapter satu sampai lima, saya belum menulis apa-apa sebelum pembukaan chapter. Yaahh, ga penting juga yaa curhatan saya ini XD

So guys, this is chapter 6~!

.

Chapter 6

.

Mamori berlari. Walau kakinya sudah berada di ambang batas, Mamori terus berlari. Dia sudah kehabisan napas, berlari sampai mati atau dibuat mati oleh orang yang mengejarnya. Mamori tidak tahu siapa orang itu, dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia dikejar-kejar seperti ini. Yang dia tahu, kematian seperti ada di depan matanya. Tidak ada orang, yang ada hanya jalan lurus yang gelap dan sunyi. Padahal Mamori sudah berteriak kencang, tapi tidak ada yang menolongnya.

Si pengejar itu semakin dekat, sedangkan lari Mamori semakin lambat. Dia sudah tidak sanggup, kepalanya sudah pusing hebat dan dia sudah mulai kesulitan bernapas. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Mamori menyeka keringat di kepalanya. Apa ini, tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi. Hanya ada tembok tinggi di sekitarnya. Kenapa semua ini terjadi kepadanya. Kenapa dia harus mengalami hal seperti ini.

Mamori terjatuh. Dia berusaha bangkit, namun tenaganya sudah habis. Orang yang mengejarnya pun sudah berhenti berlari, karena dia hanya dua langkah di belakang Mamori. Mamori membalikkan tubuhnya melihat wajah pria itu.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Mamori dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya sambil menyeret tubuhnya mundur karena pria itu juga perlahan mendekat.

"Kau mati."

Itu bukan jawaban, tapi pernyataan. Orang itu mengangkat tangannya yang memegang pisau ke atas dan bersiap menusuk Mamori. Mamori menutup matanya tidak sanggup menerima dan merasakan apa yang akan terjadi. Dia tidak sanggup menerima rasa sakit, dia tidak sanggup menerima semuanya. Dia hanya tidak ingin mati.

Mamori menghitung detik-detik terakhirnya, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Cepat lari, bodoh."

Mamori mendengar suara itu, suara yang berat dan seperti merintih. Mamori membuka matanya perlahan. Dia melihat Hiruma. Pria yang menusuknya sudah tidak ada, yang ada hanya Hiruma. Mamori baru berniat bernapas lega, namun dia melihat sesuatu di perut Hiruma. Pisau yang menancap di perutnya.

Hiruma terjatuh ke jalan. Darah mengalir dari tubuhnya.

"Tidak...," lirih Mamori. "Youichi."

Tangan Mamori gemetar hebat. Air mata tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari matanya. Dia melihat wajah kesakitan Hiruma, tidak sanggup melihat pisau di perut Hiruma. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. "Youichi. Oh Tuhan, kenapa begini..."

Hiruma perlahan memejamkan matanya. Ketakutan Mamori semakin nyata. "Tidak Youichi, bertahanlah kumohon."

"Jaga dirimu. Selamat tinggal," ucap Hiruma, sangat pelan dan tidak bertenaga.

Mamori tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Youichi." Mamori mengguncang tubuh Hiruma yang sudah tidak mengeluarkan napasnya.

"YOUICHI !"

Mamori terkejut dari tarikan napas panjangnya. Dia terbelalak. Tiba-tiba saja napasnya memburu, dan dadanya bergemuruh kencang. Matanya sudah basah. Dan Mamori berusaha mengumpulkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Mimpi.

Tadi itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang terasa amat nyata. Hiruma ditusuk dan dia meninggal. Mamori tidak pernah bermimpi seperti itu sebelumnya. Dia masih ketakutan membayangkan mimpinya itu.

Mamori bangun dan melihat jam wekernya, masih jam empat pagi. Dia berusaha mengatur napasnya dan kembali berbaring. Walaupun rasanya dia tidak ingin melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

.

.

Dengan gegabah, Hiruma membuka dasbor mobil dan mengambil solasi besar. Dia merobek bajunya, melipat lalu menutup luka tembakan itu dan melekatkannya dengan solasi. Dia masih sanggup. Dia tidak perlu ke dokter untuk sekarang ini.

"Jangan nekat Hiruma. Kalau kau tidak mau ke rumah sakit, maka tetaplah di mobil," ujar Miura yang hanya melihat dan menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Hiruma.

"Aku masih bisa bergerak bodoh. Luka ini tidak seberapa."

Miura menghela napasnya, "Ya. Sampai kau kehabisan darah," jawabnya. "Jangan bodoh. Kau bisa mati disini."

"Aku tidak akan mati karena luka seperti ini." Setelah melekatkannya dengan rapat, Hiruma lalu mengambil senter dan kembali ke bangunan tua itu.

"Terserah kau."

Miura lalu mengikuti Hiruma yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Hiruma menyenter dalam bangunan mencari Mina dan lainnya. Mereka tidak ada dimana-mana.

"Dimana kau brengsek?" teriak Hiruma.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hiruma?" tanya Mina.

Hiruma terus menerangi setiap sudut ruangan yang sangat berantakan itu. Banyak kayu-kayu, kardus, dan batu yang berserakan.

"Mereka sepertinya di atas. Ada tangga di belakang," sahut Habaki yang ternyata sudah di pintu yang lain, yang bisa melihat tapakan lantai dua dari tempatnya berdiri.

Hiruma mencari Habaki dan menyenternya. Habaki lalu menunjuk langit-langit persis di atas pintu masuk tempat Hiruma berdiri. "Dia berniat membunuh mereka," ujar Hiruma melihat ke atasnya. Karena bagaimana pun, ruangan itu terlalu gelap. Andai saja mereka berhasil melepaskan diri, dua langkah saja mereka bergerak, mereka akan jatuh.

"Menjauh dari sana bocah." Hiruma lalu membidik pistol di atas senternya mencari senapan-senapan sensor otomatis yang menembaknya tadi. Dia melihatnya, kemudian menembaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" teriak Mina.

"Si sampah itu sedang menembaki pistol yang berhasil melubanginya tadi," jawab Agon sambil tertawa puas.

Hiruma menembak dua lagi yang ada satu langkah di dekat senapan tadi. Hiruma lalu menembak yang ada di dekat pintu belakang, dan dua senapan lagi di tengah ruangan.

"Sudah habis?" tanya Miura di belakang Hiruma.

"Entahlah. Semoga saja." Hiruma lalu melangkah dengan hati-hati ke tengah ruangan. Dia menyenter ke atas, dan melihat kepala Agon, yang menengok ke bawah.

"Wah, ternyata beberapa jengkal di sebelahku tidak ada lantainya," ujar Agon.

"Apa tangga di luar terhubung ke atas Habaki?" tanya Miura.

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi pintunya terkunci."

Hiruma menyenter sekitarnya lagi, lalu melihat tangga di pojok ruangan. Tangga batu yang hampir rapuh. "Naiklah Pak Tua," suruh Hiruma.

Hiruma menarik napasnya yang semakin berat. Kain dan solasi itu tidak bisa menahan darahnya yang terus mengalir. Namun dia harus bertahan. Dia tidak mau terlihat lemah, apalagi di depan rekan anggotanya. Hiruma duduk di tumpukan kayu sambil menunduk memejamkan matanya. Lukanya saat dalam. Pelurunya tidak berhasil meleset walau Hiruma tadi sudah berusaha menghindarinya. Dia bisa merasakan perutnya yang berdenyut kencang memompa darah keluar.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Hiruma ditembak. Tapi ini yang pertama kali dia ditembak di bagian perutnya. Hiruma mulai terengah-engah. Dia terus melihat Miura dan Habaki yang membawa senter sudah sampai ke atas.

Hiruma sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Keringat mengucur dari dahinya. Harusnya dia tidak duduk, karena akan membuatnya tambah sakit. Namun dia terlalu letih untuk terus berdiri. Hiruma perlahan bangun sambil terus menahan rasa sakitnya. Dengan memegangi perutnya, Hiruma berjalan keluar. Dia harus keluar. Rasanya dia ingat, di dasbor mobil, Agon pernah menaruh obat pereda sara sakit disana, dan semoga saja masih ada. Karena dia tidak tahu apa dia bisa menahannya kalau menunggu sampai dia tiba di rumah sakit. Itu pun kalau dia tidak mati di tengah jalan.

Hiruma mencapai mobilnya. Dia duduk dan menarik napas dengan cepat. Ponselnya berdering dari saku jaketnya. Dia melihat nama Mamori disana.

"Ya," jawab Hiruma yang sudah mengatur suaranya agar terdengar baik.

"Semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Mamori.

"Tentu bodoh. Harusnya kau tidur."

"Sudah.. Tapi aku bermimpi buruk jadi tidak bisa tidur lagi," jawab Mamori. "Apa semua berjalan lancar?"

"Hm. Sudah. Kau tidur lagi saja."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak kemana-mana hari ini. Jadi setelah selesai, kau harus kesini. Kau juga perlu tidur. Aku akan memaksamu tidur selama delapan jam. Kalau perlu aku akan memasukkan obat tidur dalam kopimu nanti," candanya.

Hiruma terkekeh, "kau mau buat aku tidur selamanya, heh?"

Mamori terdiam. "Kau ini bicara apa Youichi. Tidak lucu. Pokoknya kau harus kembali. Titik. _Dahh_, aku sayang kamu Youichi."

Hiruma menurut telepon setelah Mamori. "Aku juga―menyayangimu, bodoh." Hiruma menyeringai menengadahkan kepalanya. Rasa sakit di perutnya sudah tidak tertahankan. Pandangannya sudah mulai kabur dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Hiruma menengok ke sebelah kanannya, mereka sudah keluar. Semuanya baik-baik saja.

Gelap. Pandangan Hiruma semakin gelap dan tidak jelas. Ponselnya jatuh dari tangannya. Dan detik itu juga, Hiruma sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Sudah jam dua siang, namun Hiruma masih belum datang. Mamori ingin meneleponnya, tapi dia takut mengganggu pekerjaan Hiruma atau mungkin mengganggunya yang sedang beristirahat. Jadi dia masih tetap menahan diri sambil menonton televisi. Dia tidak bekerja, karena Hiruma menyuruhnya untuk cuti selama seminggu. Walaupun sepertinya tidak ada bahaya yang mengancam Mamori, tapi dia sudah terlanjur mengambil cuti, jadi dia lebih memilih istirahat selama seminggu ini.

Dua jam berlalu. Mamori lalu beranjak mengambil ponselnya untuk menelepon Hiruma. Tidak aktif. Mamori menghela napas. Dia tahu itu, karena kalau jam segini memang ponselnya selalu tidak aktif. Mamori lalu mencoba menghubungi salah satu sahabatnya Ako. Karena kalau jam segini, Ako sudah pulang kerja. Sedangkan Sara masih di kereta untuk pulang.

Telepon mulai tersambung. Dua puluh menit dia berbicara dengan Ako dan senang kalau keadaan dia baik-baik saja setelah operasi usus buntu beberapa minggu lalu. Dia memang sudah lama tidak mengobrol dengannya, jadi saat mengobrol mereka banyak bercerita walaupun sebenarnya semua sudah diceritakan lewat pesan singkat atau _chatting. _Ya, tentu saja Mamori bisa _chatting. _Dia sudah mempelajarinya di komputer atau ponselnya. Karena teman-temannya banyak yang pakai, jadi mau tidak mau dia harus ikut memakainya agar tetap berhubungan.

Mamori benar-benar tidak keluar seharian ini. Dia hanya berharap Hiruma bisa datang, tapi ternyata tidak. Tapi memang sebelum-sebelumnya pun Mamori tidak pernah menunggunya seperti ini. Karena biasanya memang jarang ada Hiruma. Kalau datang, dia juga selalu datang tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahunya. Tapi setelah mengetahui semuanya, Mamori jadi mudah khawatir dan ingin selalu tahu keadaan Hiruma―yang sebenarnya dia ingin Hiruma tetap ada di jarak pandangnya. Dia hanya takut terjadi apa-apa.

Hari pun berganti. Setelah pagi tadi Mamori mencoba menghubungi Hiruma yang biasanya bisa dihubungi saat pagi hari, namun ternyata tidak bisa. Dia lalu memutuskan untuk ke toko reparasi tempat Hiruma bekerja, berharap dia bisa menemuinya disana.

Tiga puluh menit dengan subway Mamori sampai di stasiun terdekat dengan toko reparasi itu. Dengan berjalan kaki sepuluh menit, Mamori sampai disana. Untungnya toko itu sudah buka walaupun sekarang belum jam sembilan pagi. Mamori membuka pintu kacanya dan melihat lelaki yang ditemuinya di apartemen Hiruma lusa kemarin yang tak lain adalah atasan Hiruma di toko ini.

Mamori menghampiri _counter_ dan tersenyum saat Miura melihatnya.

"Oh. Kalau tidak salah, Anezaki-san."

"Ya. Selamat pagi," salam Miura.

"Ingin bertanya sesuatu?" tebak Miura dan tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Sebenarnya, aku mau bertanya. Apa anda tahu dimana Hiruma?"

Miura tersenyum, "sudah pasti tentang Hiruma. Apa kau tidak bisa menghubunginya?" Miura bertanya sambil membaca ekspresi wajah Mamori. "Tentu saja aku tahu alasannya. Dia pergi."

Mamori mencerna perkataan Miura. "Pergi? Pergi mengantar barang seperti biasa?"

Miura menggeleng, "bukan. Hiruma pergi. Aku tidak tahu pergi kemana, dan dia pergi untuk waktu yang lama."

"Waktu yang lama? Sampai kapan?"

"Entahlah. Dia bilang lama. Karena itu, dia berpesan sesuatu kalau kau kesini menanyakannya." Miura tidak menunggu Mamori bertanya karena dia langsung menjelaskan, "dia tidak akan kembali. Jadi dia memintamu untuk jangan menunggunya. Lebih baik kamu lupakan dia dan lupakan semua tentang dirinya. Itu yang dia katakan."

.

To Be Continue

.

Catatan Kecil:

Kok rasanya saya mau nangis ya memikirkan bagaimana untuk membuat kelanjutan cerita ini? :(( Apa yang terjadi dengan Hiruma? Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah mati? OMG Oh My God ! Yah, pokoknya tunggu saja di chapter berikutnya ya, atau mungkin itu jadi chapter terakhir? Hmm... Lihat saja nanti XD

Okay Guys, So please Read and Review ^.^ ~!

Salam: De


	7. Chapter 7

Okeey... Sebelum memulai, saya mau menyapa Fietry-san dulu~! XD Buat Fietry-san, tenang saja, saya ngerti kok kalau itu bukan flame. Saya malah seneng banget akhirnya ada yang kasih saran. Makasih yaaa...

Di chap 5 pas Hiruma ditembak. Niat awal saya memang mau membuat Hiruma dibawa langsung ke rumah sakit. Eh pas dipikir-pikir lagi, kalau begitu kok kesannya mereka kayak belom pernah ada yang kena tembak gitu. Jadinya ya di chap berikutnya saya buat teman-temannya dan Hiruma bersikap biasa saja, karena mereka juga emang udah sering mengalaminya. Jadi mereka tenang-tenang saja. Kalau mati-mati ya mati aja. Kayak orang udah pro. Begituuu... Hehehe XD (kebanyakan baca cerita romantic suspense begini)

Lagipula, teman-teman Hiruma yang disekap kan ga tau kalau Hiruma ketembak di perut. Iya kan? Eh, bener kan ya mereka ga tau karena ga ngeliat? Duh saya lupa XD

Oke deh.. Segitu aja ditunggu kritik-kritik dari yang lainnya juga. So let's begin~!

.

Chapter 7

.

Tidak apa. Semua baik-baik saja. Mamori masih bisa hidup walau Hiruma sudah meninggalkannya selama hampir sebulan. Tidak ada yang berubah, dunia masih tetap berjalan. Namun, sebagian dari diri Mamori ada yang menghilang. Dunia memang biasa saja, namun dunia Mamori serasa berantakan dan samar-samar.

Hiruma sudah menjadi orang yang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Setelah ayah dan Ibunya, Hiruma sudah masuk ke dalam hitungan setelahnya. Tidak ada perpisahan, Hiruma hanya meninggalkannya begitu saja. Percakapan terakhir mereka adalah ketika malam itu di telepon. Tidak ada yang salah, Mamori tidak berkata sesuatu yang membuat Hiruma pergi meninggalkannya. Lalu apa? Apa salah Mamori sampai Hiruma meninggalkannya seperti ini.

Atau memang ada sesuatu yang tidak baik-baik saja, seperti sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Hiruma. Tapi saat Mamori bertemu Miura kemarin, Miura tampak baik-baik saja. Dia bekerja seperti biasa, seolah memang tidak ada yang berubah. Lalu apa? Mamori tidak suka dengan keadaan penuh tanda tanya seperti ini. Setidaknya Hiruma harus menyampaikan sesuatu dulu kepadanya sebelum dia pergi. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Mamori seperti ini.

Mamori tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Tidak. Dia tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya. Melupakan Hiruma, sama saja melupakan setengah dari kehidupannya. Bagaimana bisa, Hiruma sudah ada bersamanya sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Saat dia mengingat masa SMA, dia tidak mungkin tidak membawa ingatan tentang pertama kali dia bertemu Hiruma. Saat dia kuliah, dia akan ingat saat itulah dia menyatakan cinta untuk yang pertama kali kepada Hiruma. Semuanya sudah berjalan beiringan, karena Hiruma sudah berjalan bersama hidupnya dari dulu. Melupakannya adalah suatu hal yang tidak mungkin.

Mamori tidak bisa begini terus. Pilihannya adalah melupakan Hiruma atau mencari tahu tentangnya. Tentu saja dari awal Mamori tahu harus memilih yang mana. Dia bukan orang yang mudah putus asa. Karena itu, disinilah dia sekarang. Berdiri lagi di depan toko reparasi senjata tempat Hiruma bekerja.

"Aku sudah bosan kalau harus melihat anda berkali-kali kesini dan menanyakan hal yang sama Anezaki-san..."

Mamori mendengarnya tepat saat dia membuka pintu. "Apa? Aku hanya kesini seminggu sekali."

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Aku cuma mau tanya apa Youichi sudah pulang."

"Kau juga sudah menanyakan itu setiap minggu."

"Dan kau selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama Miura-san. Aku akan berhenti kalau kau menjawab jawaban yang berbeda," tegas Mamori yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan konter Miura.

"Oke. Bagaimana kalau begini. Coba pikirkan kalau Hiruma sudah tidak ingin bersamamu. Dia orang yang bebas Anezaki-san, kau tahu itu. Coba pikirkan saja kalau Hiruma tidak ingin terikat denganmu lagi. Karena itu dia memilih untuk pergi."

Mamori terdiam. Sesaat itu juga pertahanannya langsung runtuh. Dia tidak akan menangis. Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak akan menangis disini. "Aku mengenalnya. Aku tahu dia tidak akan seperti itu."

Miura tersenyum. "Sayang sekali. Sebenarnya itulah yang dia katakan kepadaku Anezaki-san. Kemarin-kemarin aku hanya menjaga perasaanmu."

Mamori menahan luapan perasaannya. Dia berharap, air matanya tidak jatuh saat itu juga. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Miura-san. Kau tidak tahu," lirihnya, masih terlihat tegar. Mamori lalu keluar dari toko.

Miura menunggu beberapa saat sampai dia menghela napas panjang.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu sampai seperti itu Pak Tua."

Miura mendengar suara itu dari balik pintu di belakangnya, di tempat menyimpanan peralatan senjata. "Kau yang menyuruhku seperti ini."

"Dia pasti menangis saat dia sendirian nanti."

"Kalau kau tahu akan seperti itu, kau seharusnya tidak menyakitinya seperti itu Hiruma."

"Aku tidak punya jalan lain.Karena aku tidak bisa membahagiakannya."

Miura tersenyum. "Bukan kau yang berhak menentukan bagaimana dia bisa bahagia. Kalau memang kau tidak bisa mengakhirinya, seharusnya dari awal kau jangan memulai hubungan ini."

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, heh? Keahlianmu itu adalah mengurusi senjata. Bukan mengurusi urusan-urusan sialan seperti ini."

"Aku pernah mengalaminya. Dan sampai sekarang aku menyesalinya." Miura tersenyum pilu dan berkata, "aku hanya tidak ingin kau sepertiku."

"Walau bagaimana pun ini yang terbaik."

"Tidak ada yang terbaik kalau salah satunya ada yang terluka. Apalagi kalau dua-duanya sama-sama terluka. Ingatlah saat bagaimana dulu kau sangat mencintainya dan ingin melindunginya."

"Tidak perlu kuingat, karena aku masih melakukannya bodoh."

"Kalau begitu apa yang membuatmu ragu? Organisasi tidak memintamu untuk membuang hidupmu. Dari awal itu hanya pilihan kita. Pilihan kita untuk tidak ingin menyakiti orang-orang di sekitar kita," Miura membuka pintu di belakangnya dan melihat Hiruma yang tengah duduk di lantai dengan laptop di pahanya. "Intinya, aku hanya tidak suka jalan yang kau ambil ini."

Hiruma mendongak lalu menyeringai. "Aku terbiasa seperti ini Pak Tua. Semua akan membaik sejalan dengan berlalunya waktu. Tidak akan ada yang aku sesali."

"Aku tidak memikirkan perasaanku. Aku lebih memikirkan perasaannya bodoh. Coba kau pahami itu."

.

.

Ini sudah pilihan yang Hiruma ambil. Sebenarnya pilihan ini sudah ada dari dulu, namun dia selalu mengabaikannya. Tapi sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Setelah peristiwa dia tertembak itu, ternyata ada dua peluru yang langsung bersarang di perutnya. Dia tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa jam karena kekurangan darah. Setelah di operasi karena organ dalamnya terluka parah, dia membutuhkan waktu hampir dua minggu untuk dirawat di rumah sakit. Hiruma mengingat semua itu. Bagaimana kalau semua ini terjadi lagi dan Mamori tahu apa yang sedang menimpanya. Mamori pasti sangat ketakutan, dan Hiruma benci kalau harus membuat Mamori khawatir seperti itu.

Tidak ada alasan kenapa Hiruma melakukan hal itu. Walau dia tahu itu akan menyakiti perasaan Mamori. Tapi itu yang terbaik. Karena Hiruma mencintainya lebih dari siapapun. Tapi Hiruma tetap harus melakukannya. Walaupun sampai saat ini perkataan Miura kemarin masih terus membayangi otaknya.

.

.

"Jadi, kau sudah dapat bukti Takuma yang melakukannya?" tanya Mina.

"Tentu saja bodoh. Setelah susah payah mendapat bukti gambar dari satelit luar angkasa."

"Syukurlah." Mina mengambil lembaran foto yang diberikan Hiruma. "Gelap. Tapi cukup membuktikan kalau orang ini Takuma," ujar Mina menunjuk orang berjas abu-abu yang membopong Mina dan dua orang berbaju hitam yang menyeret Mori dan Agon.

"Kita sudah punya bukti cukup," sahut Habaki. "Jadi... Kita akan menyerahkan kasus si Wada ini ke polisi, atau ke kantor jaksa?"

"Kantor jaksa rasanya lebih baik. Jadi biar mereka yang mengurusnya," jawab Miura.

"Kalau begitu kita akan butuh Bos botak itu."

"Dia akan segera kemari."

Hiruma bangun dari duduknya. Rasanya sesak dan Hiruma mengangkat baju melihat lukanya.

"Kenapa Hiruma?" tanya Mina yang menengok melihat Hiruma.

"Jahitan sialan ini terbuka."

Agon mendengus. "Sudah kubilang kau tidak usah ikut latihan menembak tadi. Dasar tidak berguna."

"Berisik kau sialan." Hiruma lalu menurunkan bajunya lagi dan melenggang ke pintu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Mina, namun Hiruma tidak menjawab sehingga dia langsung menambahkan. "Kalau kau mau ke atas sekarang, lebih baik tunggu beberapa menit dulu."

"Hiruma berhenti, lalu menoleh ke Mina yang sedang menunjuk ke arah monitor dan Hiruma melihat Mamori disana. "Sepertinya dia akan naik ke lantai 14."

"Aku tidak berniat kesana."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak mau rencanamu gagal gara-gara tidak sengaja bertemu di lobi," jawab Mina. "Dia sudah masuk lift."

Agon menyeringai dan berkata, "kalau kau sudah tidak mau dengan si manajer cantik itu, biarkan aku yang menggantikanmu."

Hiruma dengan cepat menodongkan pistol ke arah Agon. "Akan kulubangi kepalamu, rambut gimbal, kalau kau berani melakukannya."

"Aku bisa lebih cepat darimu untuk mengambil pistol itu sebelum kau sempat menarik pelatuknya."

Hiruma terkekeh, "Berani bertaruh, heh?"

"Siapa takut."

"Bermainlah di luar kalian orang kurang kerjaan," tegur Miura. "jangan menumpahkan darah disini."

"Dia menyelipkan kertas ke bawah pintumu Hiruma." Hiruma lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke monitor. "Dan dia pergi lagi."

Hiruma menurunkan pistolnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke balik jaket. "Biar saja. Aku tidak peduli." Dia lalu keluar ruangan.

Agon mendengus, "tentu saja dia sangat peduli. Dasar si sampah itu."

.

.

Hiruma memang berkata tidak peduli tadi, tapi nyatanya sekarang dia ada di tangga darurat untuk naik ke lantai empat belas. Dia tidak peduli dengan omongan rekan-rekannya saat melihatnya di monitor nanti. Dia hanya ingin melihat apa yang ditulis Mamori untuknya.

Hiruma sampai di lantai empat belas. Dia lalu menuju kamar apartemennya lalu masuk ke dalam dan menutupnya kembali. Hiruma menunduk mengambil kertas si bawah pintu itu. Walau dalam gelap Hiruma masih bisa membacanya.

_Kamu baik-baik saja, Youichi?_

Hiruma tersenyum membacanya. Satu kalimat itu benar-benar khas Mamori. Satu kalimat yang berarti segalanya. Dengan segenap hatinya, Hiruma sangat merindukan wanita ini. Walau dia tidak bisa menemuinya, namun Hiruma masih bisa melihatnya, bahkan mendengar suaranya. Namun itu saja tidak cukup.

Hiruma memasukkan kertas itu ke saku celananya dan membuka pintunya lagi. Hiruma melangkah keluar, dan saat itu juga dia berhenti. Hiruma berubah kaku, dan menoleh ke sebelah kirinya.

.

.

Mamori menghentikan langkah. Dia melihatnya, Mamori melihat Hiruma disana. Perasaan kaget, dan senang bercampur disana, serta rasa takut yang dia rasakan.

"Youichi," Mamori mendekat perlahan, dan melihat baju Hiruma yang terdapat noda darah. "Kau terluka."

"Jangan mendekat," sahut Hiruma.

Mamori berhenti. Dua kata itu mampu membuat hati Mamori terasa sakit. "Kenapa Youichi? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu begini?"

"Apa pesan yang kutitipkan masih kurang jelas, heh? Apa perlu aku bilang lagi?"

"Kenapa? Itu tidak mungkin. Apa salahku?"

"Tidak ada yang salah. Jadi lebih baik kau pergi sekarang."

Mamori terdiam sejenak memandang Hiruma yang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Dengan suara yang bergetar Mamori berkata, "kalau kau seperti ini hanya untuk melindungiku, kumohon jangan lakukan itu. Kau pernah melaluinya. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri―"

"Cukup," sela Hiruma. Hiruma lalu berjalan melewati Mamori.

Mamori terpaku. Dia tidak mau menoleh, karena air matanya saat ini sudah menetes. Jadi, dia hanya bisa berdiri disana, dalam tangis yang tidak bisa dia hentikan. "Aku harus bagaimana? Aku mohon padamu. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini." Dalam suaranya yang bergetar, Mamori tetap tidak berbalik.

Hiruma seharusnya tidak berhenti. Dia tahu, kalau dia berhenti dan berbalik, semua pertahanannya akan hancur. "Jangan memohon padaku. Dan aku harap, kau jangan pernah mencariku lagi."

Mamori berbalik,

Mamori berbalik. Air matanya masih mengalir, "aku mencintaimu! Aku tidak mau berpisah darimu. Aku mencintaimu Youichi!"

Hiruma menghela napas dan kembali berjalan, "selamat tinggal."

Hiruma berjalan ke arah lift di depannya. Tepat di saat pintu lift terbuka, Hiruma melihat seorang pria bertopi dengan jaket tebalnya satu langkah keluar dan menodongkan pistol ke arahnya. Pria itu menembakkan pistolnya dengan peredam suara. Hiruma berhasil menghindar ke tembok. Dengan cepat dia juga menembak ke arah pria itu, namun meleset. Pria itu sudah lebih dulu masuk kembali ke lift dan tembakan Hiruma tertahan oleh pintu lift.

Saat itu, Hiruma langsung tersadar dengan keadaannya dan menoleh melihat ke arah Mamori. "Tidak."

Mamori berdiri lemas sambil memegangi perutnya. Dia melihat darah di tangannya, lalu mendongak melihat Hiruma. "You―ichi..."

"Tidak, Mamori." Hiruma menangkap Mamori yang hampir terjatuh dan sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

Catatan Kecil:

Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna~~! ^o^ ~!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the characters. Copyright: Mangaka Eyeshield 21

Original artwork of cover book is not mine. Just modified it.

DiyaRi De present : If You Love Me, Let Me Stay (If You Love Me Sequel)

.

.

Chapter 8

.

Kalau sampai hal buruk terjadi pada Mamori, Hiruma lebih baik mati. Semua ini salahnya. Seharusnya tadi itu, Hiruma juga melindungi Mamori, bukan malah menghindarinya sendiri. Mamori sampai tertembak seperti itu, Hiruma tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menebus semua kesalahannya.

Sekarang Mamori ada di ruang operasi. Hiruma menunggu sendiri disana. Orangtua Mamori belum datang. Rekan Hiruma pun yang melihat kejadian itu dari kamera cctv, langsung bergegas mengurus si penembak itu. Hiruma tidak peduli dengan itu, sekarang dia hanya peduli pada Mamori. Keselamatan Mamorilah yang terpenting.

Sudah lima belas menit Mamori di dalam sana. Hiruma hanya menunggu dengan hati tidak tenang bersandar di dinding. Hiruma mendengar langkah kaki. Dia lalu menoleh dan melihat Ayah dan Ibu Mamori keluar dari tikungan. Hiruma kembali tegak dan berusaha tenang menghadapi situasi dimana Ayah dan Ibu Mamori pasti sangat panik saat ini.

"Mamori ada di dalam," ujar Hiruma, mengalihkan perhatian Ibu Mamori dari pintu ruang operasi ke arah dirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mami Anezaki, suaranya sama panik dengan wajahnya.

"Dia tertembak."

"Bagaimana bisa dia tertembak?" Mami mulai meneteskan air matanya. "Oh Tuhan... Bagaimana bisa terjadi?" dia menutup mulutnya dan suaminya langsung memeluknya untuk menenangkan.

"Tenanglah sayang. Kita berdoa saja semoga Mamori baik-baik saja," Ayah Mamori lalu beralih ke Hiruma. "Bagaimana dia bisa tertembak?" tanyanya mewakili istrinya yang sudah tidak sanggup bersuara.

"Ada perampok. Mamori terkena peluru nyasar," jawab Hiruma. Saat ini, berbohong seperti itu mungkin yang terbaik untuk menutupi organisasinya.

Lampu di atas pintu sudah tidak menyala. Hiruma dan orangtua Mamori menunggu dengan tidak sabar sampai dokter keluar. Tidak lama, pintu terbuka diikuti dengan tiga perawat dan satu dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Ibu Mamori langsung.

Dokter itu tersenyum. "Semua baik-baik saja. Peluru sudah berhasil dikeluarkan dan untungnya tidak terkena organ vitalnya. Malam ini dia sudah bisa dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Mohon pasien dijaga baik-baik."

Ayah dan Ibu Mamori tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih, Dok."

Hiruma bisa bernapas lega. Mungkin seperti inilah rasa bersyukur yang sangat jarang sekali dia rasakan. "Terima kasih," ucapnya lirih.

Dokter itu tersenyum kepada Hiruma lalu menepuk-nepuk lengannya. "Beruntung dia cepat dibawa kemari sehingga tidak kekurangan darah,"

Dokter itu berlalu meninggalkan ruang operasi.

.

.

Hiruma merasakan tangan yang mengundang bahunya. Dia lalu membuka matanya perlahan, dan samar-samar melihat Ibu Mamori di depannya.

"Nak Hiruma," panggil Mami Anezaki. "Sudah pagi. Lebih baik kau pulang dan bersihkan dirimu. Bajumu penuh darah."

Hiruma membetulkan posisi duduknya sambil menunduk melihat bajunya. Dia sendiri sampai lupa kalau sebenarnya dia juga sedang terluka. Dan dibajunya saat ini sudah bercampur darahnya sendiri dan darahnya Mamori. Hiruma lalu perlahan bangun. "Aku akan kembali lagi nanti."

Mami tersenyum, "Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

Hiruma mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan Mami. Dia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Miura.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hiruma setelah tersambung.

"Sudah ditangkap. Dia suruhan Wada. Dia bisa berguna untuk jadi saksi nanti."

"Bagus."

"Bagaimana Anezaki-san?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Tapi dia masih tidak sadarkan diri."

"Aku turut menyesal."

"Aku tidak bisa kesana. Aku masih harus mengurus luka sialanku ini."

"Kau tenang saja. Agon dan Mori sudah mengurusnya."

"_Keh. _Aku tutup dulu." Hiruma lalu memutuskan teleponnya dan menuju apotek untuk membeli beberapa perban dan obat tetes untuk mengeringkan lukanya.

Dua puluh menit Hiruma sampai di rumahnya. Rumah yang tidak sederhana kalau hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dibanding apartemennya itu, Hiruma lebih sering tinggal disini walaupun tidak bisa dibilang sering juga. Tapi segala hal yang dia butuhkan ada disini, termasuk gudang tempat koleksi senjatanya.

Hiruma memasukkan password ke _security lock _di depan pagar. Setelah terbuka, Hiruma lalu masuk dan menutupnya lagi. Segera setelah itu, Hiruma menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Dengan hati-hati dia mandi agar tidak menambah parah lukanya. Setelah selesai, dia mengobati luka itu dan membalutnya dengan perban ke sekeliling tubuh, kemudian memakai baju bersih dan jaketnya.

Tidak sampai dua puluh menit Hiruma sudah siap untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Dia tidak perlu untuk beristirahat lagi. Karena di rumah sakit tadi, Hiruma sudah tidur sekiranya hampir lima jam, dan itu cukup untuknya. Dengan mobil yang masih terdapat noda darah Mamori di kursi belakang, Hiruma melaju kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Oh, Nak Hiruma. Syukurlah kau sudah datang," sapa Mami Anezaki yang keluar dari kamar saat Hiruma berjalan di lorong menuju ke arahnya. "Mamori sudah sadar."

Hiruma bernapas lega.

"Dia mencarimu. Apa kamu bisa menjaganya sebentar? Aku harus mengambil barang-barang keperluan Mamori di rumah."

Hiruma mengangguk. Setelah berterima kasih, ayah dan Ibu Mamori pergi meninggalkan Hiruma yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Beberapa detik Hiruma berdiri disana. Masih belum siap untuk menemui Mamori, setelah apa yang sudah dia lakukan kepadanya.

"Youichi, kau diluar sana?"

Hiruma mendengar suara Mamori yang memanggilnya dengan suara yang pelan dan lemah. Dia lalu perlahan membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Dalam dua langkah, Hiruma menoleh ke sebelah kanan, dan melihat Mamori yang duduk bersandar di tempat tidur sambil tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Mamori.

"Harusnya itu pertanyaanku, bodoh."

Mamori tertawa kecil dan menunduk melihat lukanya. "Memang sakit. Rasanya ngilu sekali saat aku tertawa seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu jangan tertawa."

Mamori tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk kasur di sebelahnya. "Sini."

"Heh, kau mau apa? Aku berdiri saja."

"Baiklah," balas Mamori pasrah.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan yang sangat ingin mereka utarakan. Mamori hanya sibuk melihat infus di tangan kanannya sedangkan Hiruma masih terus menatap Mamori.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanya Hiruma, memecah keheningan mereka.

"Hm? Marah? Seingatku kamu yang marah padaku," jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sial! Aku tidak ingin kau terluka seperti ini, dan pada akhirnya semua itu terjadi. Aku hanya akan membahayakanmu, aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia. Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa kalau bersamamu, tapi aku juga tidak bisa kalau tidak bersamamu." Tanpa terasa, semua kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulut Hiruma. Dia tahu ini bukan seperti dirinya. Namun kalau tidak begini, dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Mamori, yang sedari tadi hanya menatap Hiruma, beberapa detik kemudian tersenyum. "Sudah aku bilang, bukannya kita sudah pernah melewati ini? Sudah hampir enam tahun Youichi. Kenapa kamu masih memikirkan itu lagi?"

Hiruma menghela napas, "karena aku merasa yang sudah aku lakukan ini salah. Aku tidak seharusnya bersamamu."

"Tapi aku ingin bersamamu, apapun yang terjadi."

"Aku tidak bisa seperti ini. Kita tidak akan berhasil."

Kali ini rasanya Mamori ingin meneteskan air matanya, namun dia berusaha untuk kuat. "Tolong jangan sakiti aku lagi seperti ini Youichi. Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar bisa bersamamu?" Mamori mengusap pipinya, yang tanpa dia sadari, air mata sudah menetes dari matanya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka seperti ini." Rasanya sakit melihat Mamori menagis seperti ini di depannya. Hiruma tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia hanya duduk di sebelah Mamori dan merengkuhnya, membuat Mamori mulai menangis terisak-isak.

"Aku mencintaimu Youichi. Aku hanya ingin hidup bersamamu."

Hiruma memeluk erat Mamori dengan hati-hati. Dia tahu jawabannya. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh mengorbankan Mamori seperti ini. Seharusnya dari awal, dia lebih memilih Mamori dibanding pekerjaannya. Tapi, Hiruma juga tidak bisa melepaskan pekerjaannya. Karena dari situlah dia bisa hidup.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Hiruma pelan. Dia mencium kepala Mamori dan perlahan melepaskannya, "tapi aku harus membuat keputusan."

Hiruma lalu meninggalkan Mamori sendirian menangis di kamarnya.

.

.

Hiruma masih berdiri di depan kamar Mamori selama hampir tiga puluh menit. Dia hanya terus mendengar tangisan pelan Mamori yang tidak juga berhenti. Memang, yang dia lakukan hanya terus menyakiti Mamori selama ini. Karena itu seharusnya dia pergi, tapi Hiruma hanya berdiri disana sambil membulatkan keputusannya. Ya, dia harus pergi. Dia tidak boleh berada di sisi Mamori lagi.

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Eits, easy guys... Chapter ini belum habis kok. Saya jeda dulu yaa XD

Saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk Ineedtohateyou, You poo, Rae, Namida Kurusu, Mayou Fietry, Rosseta, R-Daisy, Dee Thi, ammaclouds, ellena rienita, .3914, oucha, Another guests, dan guests yang lain yang namanya belum sempat saya tulis disini. Terima kasih sudah membaca, me-reviews, mem-fav & follow fic ini.

So, yang sudah ga sabar (saya tahu kalian akan langsung skip ke bawah dan ga baca ocehan saya ini XD), kita lanjut lagi yaaa~

.

.

_Dua tahun kemudian,_

"Anezaki Sensei~~!" teriak seorang murid laki-laki yang berlari dengan tas selempang di pundaknya. "Paman itu datang lagi."

Mamori berlutut menyamakan tinggi dengan anak yang berlari menghampirinya. "Ito tidak bilang kan ke paman itu kalau Sensei tinggal disini?"

Ito menggeleng, "paman itu hanya berdiri saja tadi di depan gerbang. Dia tidak tahu kalau Sensei libur hari ini."

Mamori tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap kepala Ito.

"Kalau begitu aku naik dulu. Sampai nanti Sensei," Anak itu melambaikan tangannya lalu berlalu menuju apartemen tepat di belakang Mamori.

Mamori tetap memandang anak itu sampai dia masuk ke dalam dan hilang dari pandangannya.

"Jadi disini kau tinggal, heh?"

Mamori tidak berbalik. Dia lalu bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke dalam apartemen. Padahal dia tadi berniat untuk ke supermarket membeli bahan-bahan makanan.

Langkah Mamori cepat, walaupun dia tahu orang di belakangnya itu tidak sedang mengejarnya. Menyebalkan sekali. Dari dua hari kemarin, dia kedapatan tamu tidak diundang datang ke TK nya. Saat itu Mamori yang tidak tahu, sangat kaget dengan orang yang ditemuinya itu. Lalu tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Mamori langsung pamit karena alasan dia ada kelas. Setelah itu kemarin dia datang kembali, namun kali itu Mamori tidak mau menemuinya dengan berkata kalau dia libur. Dan saat jam pulang sekolah, dia pulang lewat jalan belakang. Sekarang, saat Mamori benar-benar libur, ternyata orang itu juga datang lagi dan entah bagaimana dia berhasil menemukan Mamori disini.

"Kau tidak bisa menghindariku terus," lanjut orang itu lagi.

"Bukan aku yang menghindarimu. Tapi kau yang meninggalkan aku!" Kemarahan Mamori sudah tidak terbendung.

"Sudah dua tahun. Apa kau tidak bisa melupakan kebodohanku itu?"

Mamori tidak membalas. Mamori bisa merasakan orang itu mulai melangkah mendekatinya. Sekarang Mamori menyesal, seharusnya dia tidak berjalan ke arah apartemennya seperti ini, karena orang itu pasti akan tahu dimana tepatnya kamar apartemen tempat dia tinggal. Mamori lalu berhenti dan berbalik tanpa melihat orang itu dan berjalan lebih cepat melewatinya dengan menjaga jarak aman kalau-kalau orang itu meraih tangannya.

"Mau kemana, heh?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Bukan seperti itu jawabanmu. Kau bukan wanita seperti itu."

Kali ini Mamori dengan tegas, menatap lekat-lekat kedua bola mata indah yang bisa membuat hatinya seketika itu melemah. "Sudah dua tahun. Aku bukan lagi wanita yang dulu kau kenal, kau paham? Aku bukan lagi wanita yang akan mengemis-ngemis padamu agar kau tidak meninggalkanku. Aku bukan lagi wanita yang memohon pada pengertianmu. Dan yang terpenting, aku bukan lagi wanita yang punya perasaan terhadapmu."

Hiruma terpaku menatap Mamori, melihat kesungguhannya yang mengatakan kata-kata itu kepadanya. "_Keh. _Itu pilihanmu."

"Memang. Selamat tinggal." Dengan cepat Mamori berbalik lagi.

"Karena itu, kali ini aku yang akan meminta dan memohon kepadamu."

Mamori terhenti lagi. "Tidak. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya seperti itu. Kau lupa kalimat terakhirku tadi? Aku, sudah, tidak punya, perasaan apapun, kepadamu."

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku," ujarnya tanpa basa-basi dan apa adanya.

Mamori seharusnya senang. Ya, dia pasti senang kalau laki-laki ini mengatakannya dua tahun lalu. Tapi sekarang? Bekas rasa sakit ini masih terus membayanginya. Bagaimanapun juga, perasaan itu masih ada. Seharusnya Mamori membuangnya jauh-jauh. Tapi dia yang bodoh yang masih menjadikan laki-laki ini begitu istimewa di hatinya.

"Kau tidak bisa membuat semuanya seolah tidak pernah terjadi, Youichi." Mamori memandang sebentar Hiruma, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kembali karena saat ini, air mata sudah menumpuk di matanya. "Kau yang membuangku dulu dan sekarang kau memintamu lagi? Kau anggap aku ini apa?"

"Aku menganggapmu sebagai orang yang selalu mencintaiku. Kau sudah berjanji untuk selalu mencintaiku, heh. Karena itu sekarang, aku mau menagih janjimu kepadaku." Hiruma dengan hati-hati mendekat kalau-kalau Mamori berjalan menjauhinya. Satu langkah lagi Hiruma berhasil mendekati Mamori. Dia meraih tangan Mamori, dan perlahan berlutut dengan satu kakinya. "Maafkan aku dan menikahlah denganku."

Air mata langsung jatuh di pipi Mamori, "jangan seperti ini. Ini bukan seperti dirimu."

"Aku rela tidak menjadi diriku asal kau kembali padaku."

Mamori menengadahkan kepalanya, "aku sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi."

"Cukup katakan iya." Hiruma bangku dan masih menggenggam tangan Mamori.

Mamori menggeleng berkali-kali. "Aku membencimu," katanya dengan suara yang sudah bergetar.

Hiruma dengan lembut merengkuh Mamori ke dalam pelukannya. Selama dua tahun terakhir ini, memeluk Mamori adalah hal yang sangat dia rindukan. Sosok inilah yang selalu berkelebat di pikirannya selama ini. "Kau memaafkanku, heh?"

Mamori mengangguk karena suaranya sudah tidak bisa keluar dengan jelas.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

Mamori mengangguk.

"Kau mau menikah denganku?"

Mamori mengangguk lagi.

Hiruma mencium ujung kepala Mamori, "terima kasih," bisiknya dengan sangat pelan namun Mamori masih bisa mendengar.

.

.

END

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Happy ending kaaaan? Suka ga suka ga~?

(pertanyaan) Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Hiruma?

Gimana kalau kita anggap saja kasusnya sudah selesai dan Hiruma masih tetap dengan pekerjaannya? (ini mah bukan jawaban)

Okay guys... Thank you~~!

See You Next Fic~! ^.^


End file.
